Je m'appelle Tom
by miss titcha
Summary: Tokio Hotel Twincest Une nouvelle année commence pour les jumeaux Kaulitz à la Yamaha Musickschule. Tom trouvera la limite entre provocation et redécouverte de ses sentiments? le résumé est toujorus aussi bien .
1. prologue

**Auteur** : Miss titch

**Titre** : Je m'appelle Tom

**Diclaimer** : le groupe est pas formé mais les membres m'appartiennent pas que même…

**Note** : Heu…Je sais pas vraiment où ça va aller, combien de temps ça va durer…On verras bien :D

**Note2**: Ma meilleure lectrice m'a demander de la mettre aujourd'hui et comme je suis de tout coeur avec elle, bah voilà! A bas l'autorité parentale!! U.U

**Prologue**

Il est 8 heures moins dix. Mon frère et moi nous tenons devant le portail de fer rouillé de la Yamaha Musikschule (ndla : je vous jure qu'elle existe, c'est même celle où ont étudié Gus et Gégé et peut-être même Gordon Trümper !! 'tendez me suis renseignée que même ! Voyez vous-même : http://www.yamahamusikschulemagdeburg.de/md/frame.html) retardant le plus possible cette chose qu'on appelle la rentrée des classes et qui ne nous a jamais guère plus évoquer que le début de longs mois d'ennuis…

On se serait d'ailleurs bien passés de cette école de musique ! Le bac en poche, nous nous voyions déjà sur les routes à vivre de notre passion, la musique. Mais notre mère ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille et a insister pour que nous continuions nos études. Alors à choisir…

Gordon, notre beau père, dit que ça nous servira toujours, que ça sera un enrichissement personnel et que ça nous permettra peut-être de rencontrer les membres du groupe dont nous rêvons Bill et moi.

Bill ? C'est mon frère jumeau. Moi c'est Tom, l'aîné ! De 10 petites minutes, certes, mais l'aîné quand même. Et depuis deux jours, nous avons 18 ans ; enfin…

-- Faudrait qu'on rentre non, lâche Bill alors qu'un groupe de filles passe à côté de nous en gloussant.

-- Ouais…

Non, nous ne pensons pas QU'A ça ; mais nous sommes des mecs, c'est dans les gênes ses choses là. (ndla : Mais oui -.-)

On suit le mouvement de foule qui agite la cour et nous laissons guidés jusqu'à l'amphi. Super, je vais enfin pouvoir finir ma nuit moi… !

-- Jeunes gens, bienvenue à Yamaha.

Le directeur à l'air franchement ridicule avec son micro et son mètre quarante cinq mais bizarrement, le silence ce fait tout seul dès qu'il se remet à parler…

-- Je reconnais beaucoup de visages et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Guido Käpernick, le directeur de cette école et votre professeur d'expression. Vous me verrez donc plus ou moins souvent selon votre promo…et le nombre de bêtise que vous faites !

Quelques rires discrets. Ce type à pas l'air trop coincé…Tss, mon frère c'est endormi…Il me reste plus qu'à écouter l'autre parler, faute de mieux.

-- Vous êtes ici pour travailler et devenir…

Quoi que, je vais plutôt imiter Bill.

J'émerge vers les dix heures. Les discours ne sont toujours pas finit ! Bon sang mais tout les profs y passent ou quoi ?!

Un coup d'œil à ma droite m'informe que mon double est réveillé lui aussi. Il a déjà attaqué la tablette à coup de frases gravées au stylo noir.

-- Tu marques déjà ton domaine, je ris.

-- J'ai bien essayer de te réveiller mais tu t'es contenter de ronfler encore plus fort, rétorque-t-il en me tirant la langue.

-- C'est des nouvelles, je demande en regardant les inscriptions.

-- Certaines…

-- …Hum, « spring ich für dich » ? Tu s'rai pas suicidaire toi, hein?

Je soulève un sourcil et il rigole avant de me lancer un regard du genre « est ce que tu m'as bien vu ? ». Oh ça oui, on y tien à notre putain de vie !

-- …pause avant de-

-- Aaaaah, soupirons-nous en un chœur parfait. Pas trop tôt.

Je m'étire longuement et commence à me lever. J'ai les jambes qui bougent toutes seules à force de rester assis sur ce sale siège inconfortable. Au moins au lycée on pouvait s'avachir comme il faut sur sa chaise !

Le froid de dehors me prend aux joues et je grimace en me pelotant dans mon sweet. Vous avez déjà connu des rentrées sous le soleil ? Il semblerai qu'il s'arrange pour ne jamais être là aux miennes…

On va se caller sur un banc et je sort mon portable pour prendre des nouvelles d'Andréas, notre meilleur ami. Quand je relève les yeux je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire ; Bill a commencer son petit manège.

Comprenez moi bien, il a un look disons…peu habituel. Il mise à fond sur le côté androgyne et ça attire l'œil, forcément. Des mecs qui sont assez cons pour le prendre pour une nana, et dieu sait qu'il y en a, et de ceux qui sont intrigués, choqués, bref, on le regarde. Et on dirait pas mais il adore ça.

Sauf qu'il prend un malin plaisir à fixer quiconque le regarde trop intensément, avec un sourire en coin accroché au visage. Je vous jure même à moi il me fait peur des fois !

La provocation ? C'est un pléonasme de dire qu'un Kaulitz provoque ; et un gros !

-- Regarde moi le c'ui-là, se moque-t-il. Il a prit la couleur de son pull !

-- T'es méchant, je le charrie, le pauvre… !

-- C'est trop drôle, regarde la tête qu'il fait !!

Je rigole aussi et pose l'air de rien ma main sur la cuisse de mon frère. Ca y est, l'autre est au bord de l'évanouissement !!

-- Oh mon dieu, se marre Bill en prenant une voix exagérément paniquée, ils sont gais !! Tu crois qu'ils sont gais ?! Mon dieu !

-- Faite qu'il ne l'embrasse pas en publique, je continue en prenant une voix haut perchée, quel horreur !!

--…Chiche ?

Sur le coup je ne comprends pas et répond par automatisme. Je suis toujours chiche face à Bill, même si ça n'amène jamais rien de bon en général. Et voilà comment on se retrouve à se rouler un « pseudo patin » devant la moitié de l'école. Mais putain c'est trop bon de voire leurs gueules !!

Allez pas vous faire d'idées hein, Bill et moi on est ni homo, ni amants. On est juste des jumeaux à la fâcheuse tendance d'aimer ce foutre du monde et de sortir des cases. Même si Bill embrasse quand même vachement bien ! Roh ça va !! Me dites pas que vous avez jamais embrassé votre frère ou votre sœur sur la bouche !! Votre meilleur ami… ? Bande de coincés ! (ndla : espèce de dévergondé !! tu verrais la gueule de mon frère, ça fait pas envie…$ Mais s'tu me prête le tien… )

Tient, v'la le directeur qui se ramène. Apparemment il préfère la cour à l'amphi pour la suite de son discours…

-- Veuillez me suivre, c'est l'heure de la visite, clame-t-il haut et fort.

Les regards se détachent enfin de nous et les élèves s'agglutinent à la suite du gars. Bill se lève sans se presser, me pousse un peu et on rejoint le groupe, pas plus motivés que ça.

Il est midi passé quand on nous lâche dans le self. Mais puisqu'on n'a plus rien à faire, j'aime autant me tirer d'ici au plus vite ! Et pas besoin de demander l'avis de mon frère, c'est lui-même qui part le premier.

On déambule en traînant des pieds sur le trottoir qui mène à la sortie. M'enfin on pourrait bien être en plein milieu de la route, y'a pas deux voitures qui passa à la minutes ! C'est mort de chez mort…

J'entend des pas se rapprochés de nous…Apparemment il ou elle est pressé…Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai pas envie d'accélérer moi.

Bill me lance un regard en coin et sourit comme un con. On se décale un peu sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, et ainsi de suite sur une dizaine de mètres. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore piger, on emmerde juste celui de derrière. Et le meilleur reste à venir… ! On fait mine de s'écarter et au moment ou notre poursuivant, avec un soupire exaspérer essaye de se glisser entre nous…

-- 'Tin mais regarde où tu vas, je gueule.

-- Ca va pardon.

C'est un nana, pas bien grande ni trop petite, je dirai un mètre soixante. Son sac vient de finir par terre au pieds de mon jumeau qui ne daigne évidement pas lever le petit doigt pour l'aider. On le regard rougir comme une gamine en ramassant ses affaire et puis elle se relève brusquement et repart.

-- Joli p'tit cul, je lance à l'intention de mon double mais assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

J'entend un claquement de doigt et mon regard est attiré vers sa tête. Sa main droite est levée au niveau de son oreille.

Je sourit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ; en générale les filles comme elles, ne font qu'accélérer un peu plus.

Elle tourne légèrement la tête et me lance un regard de mise en garde auquel je réponds par un grand sourire séducteur. Elle hausse les sourcils et reprend son chemin.

-- Je sent que j'vais bien l'aimer celle là, marmonne Bill avant de me lancer un regard entendu.

Enfin, quelqu'un digne de se mesurer à nous !

OoOoO

Je me remet doucement de Tausend Meere et je suis pas sure que cette fic soit aussi rafinée (lol) m'enfin j'espère que ça vous plait. Reviews??


	2. chapitre 1

**Note** : On va y aller douuucement, mais surement. Lol. J'ai quelques bonnes idées mais faut les reliées entre elles manant et…lol Enjoy que même ! Et merci pour vos reviews XD

**Chapitre 1 **

-- M'man !! On y va !!!

Bill claque la porte sans attendre la réponse et on fonce sur l'arrêt de bus avant que le chauffeur ne redémarre. Pas que louper ma première heure de cours me chagrine beaucoup m'enfin…

On arrive tranquillement dans la cours, je regarde vaguement le panneau où nos emploies du temps sont affichés et vais m'avachir sur le premier banc que je vois. Je ne prend pas la peine de répondre aux quelques bonjour qu'on me lance : de un chuis pas du matin, de deux je les connais pas ses gens alors…

Mon frère se cale contre le mur à côté de moi et joue avec une de mes dread. J'aime bien quand il fait ça…sauf que s'il continue je vais m'endormir…

-- Hey regarde, lance-t-il soudain. C'est la fille d'hier.

J'ouvre un œil et la cherche au milieu de la foule. Bill lui fait un sourire et elle s'approche sans se presser.

-- Salut !

-- 'Jour, on répond en cœur.

-- Vous savez c'est pas en restant dans votre coin que vous allez vous intégrer, gronde-t-elle gentiment.

-- Et qui t'as dit qu'on voulait se faire des amis, rétorque mon frère à ma place.

Elle sourit bizarrement et s'installe à côté de moi.

-- Oui tu peux t'assoire, je marmonne.

Elle se met à rire, genre on est des potes !

Je la regarde discrètement : des cheveux noir corbeau qui lui arrivent aux épaules, avec des reflets bleutés qui font ressortir ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable : entre le gris, l'outre mer et le noir, avec de temps en temps, une pointe d'azur…Tout à fait mignon. Le reste n'est pas franchement exceptionnel mais ma fois l'ensemble n'est pas trop moche. En faite on ne voit que ses yeux… (ndla : oui je sais, j'avais dit du twincest, soyez pas pressés !) Et niveau style, elle me fait carrément penser à Bill ; ça lui va presque aussi bien. Oui parce que mon frère c'est mon frère, jumeau, donc par définition il est parfait ! Même si je ne mettrais jamais un de ses pantalons ! Non, ils lui vont bien mieux. (ndla : ça va mieux là ?)

Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever de derrière les paupières l'image de mon double en plein défilé dans une cabine d'essayage, me relève un peu avec un sourire en coin et lui tend la main.

-- Moi c'est Tom.

-- Pareil, répond-elle en me serrant la main.

…HEIN ?!!

-- Comment ça pareil ?

Je me retourne vers mon jumeaux qui regarde cette… « Tom » comme un ovni alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

-- Tia Océane (ndla : on s'en fout c'est pas un prénom allemand !! . ) Maritza. Mes parents avaient de l'inspiration le jour au je suis née !

-- Tooom !! Youhou !!

Une autre fille déboule sur nous mais c'est certainement pas moi qu'elle appelait. Je sens que j'vais pas m'y faire à ça moi !!

-- Qu'est c' tu fout ça fait une heure que j't'attend ! Salut vous, enchaîne-t-elle en se tournant vers nous. Owh, pas mal…Bon, se retourne-t-elle encore, alors ?!

-- Bah, chuis venu dire bonjour, répond l'autre en haussant les épaules.

-- Mouais…

-- Alala, tu veux que j'te présente ?

« Tom » …J'vais l'appeler Tia hein, donc Tia me regarde en montrant sa copine puis moi :

-- Anna, Tom ; Tom, Anna.

-- Ah toi aussi ! Roh ça va être la galère, s'exclame ladite Anna.

-- Moi aussi ça va, je soupire.

Elle est un peu moins mignonne, Anna. Disons qu'elle n'a pas les yeux de sa copine ; les siens sont marrons mais là encore, ce n'est rien comparé aux notre ! Elle me fait penser à une étudiante japonaise avec ses mèches flashies sur son carré brun, sa jupe à volants rouge, les mi-bas assortis et son chemisier blanc qui laisse une jolie vue sur sa poitrine. Roh ça va hein !!

-- Et lui c'est, continue Tia…Heu…

-- Bill, l'aide l'intéressé.

Les deux filles nous sourisses comme des débiles et je commence à me demander pourquoi je leur ai parler… Mais la sonnerie hurle au dessus de nos têtes et on grimace tous. C'est parti pour une matinée d'emmerde. On va en quoi déjà ?

-- Vous êtes en première année, demande Anna.

-- Yep, acquiesce Bill.

-- Nous aussi !! Huhu ! Sauf que nous on a fait deux ans de pré' avant donc on connaît déjà tout le monde ! C'est trop bon de faire tourner les nouveaux en bourrique !

-- Vous allez voire, les seuls cours intéressant c'est l'expression et la compo. Le reste, beurk !

Je souris. Finalement on va p't'être bien s'amuser cette année.

On entre dans notre salle et nous dirigeons tous vers le fond.

-- Les Ulrich !! Je veux pas vous entendre si vous allez au fond !

-- Oui oui, s'écrient ensemble les deux filles.

Tiens, elles sont sœurs ? On doit les regarder bizarre parce qu'Anna explique :

-- On est cousines.

-- Ah ok.

On ne suit pas vraiment les cours de la matinée, plus occupés à faire connaissance avec ce sacré duo. Et puis l'heure du repas arrive…Enfin !

-- Bon, on vous laisse ici les gars, nous lance Tia.

-- Vous mangez pas, je demande.

-- Si, si, mais là on a notre option danse. C'est l'examen d'entrée donc voilà.

-- Et…Ya pas moyen qu'il y ai des spectateur, lance Bill.

-- Ca dépends si vous savez tenir vos hormones tranquilles… !

-- Tom !!

-- Bah quoi.

Je souris en voyant le faux regard de reproche que lui lance Anna et rétorque :

-- Genre vous seriez susceptibles de nous intéresser !

-- C'est pas le cas, continue Tia avec un air aguicheur à outrance.

-- Un tantinet trop…

-- dérangées, termine mon jumeau.

Les cousines se regarde l'air outré avec de nous refaire face, toutes sourire :

-- Merci du compliment !!

Je rigole franchement. Du grand n'importe quoi ces deux là.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'allais pas leur dire qu'elle était quand même pas mal foutu. Ca allait casser l'effet ! C'est vrai quoi, elles ont des jolies formes toutes les deux…De jolies poignées d'amour…Mouais, mes hormones, hum…

Finalement, on se retrouve tout le deux assis comme des cons dans la salle de représentation déserte. Au premier rang, ce qui sert de jury discute de la prestation précédente et nos deux danseuses commencent à s'installer sur la scène.

La musique commence. Je regarde mon frère avec un air dubitatif, qu'il partage évidement. Du classique ? Bon ok, elles se débrouillent pas mal mais merde, Bach c'est bon quoi !

Mais déjà la mélodie s'accélère ; petit à petit des rythmiques plus R'n' B se confondent avec piano, flûte traversière et autre instruments tellement excitant, et au moment où un énorme riff de guitare interrompt net la symphonie, elles s'écroulent au sol.

J'y connais rien en choré et tout mais je pense que c'était fait exprès…Surtout vu la manière dont elles se relèvent…Bordel.

Là on passe à un registre carrément différent des pointes ou je sais pas trop quoi. Ca remue des hanches, ça secoue les épaules, ça saute de partout, voilà la danse que j'aime ! Je me calle bien profond dans mon siège, les mains liées sur le nombril et j'observe.

La chaleur monte un peu, elles font des trucs explicitement érotiques là non ?! C'est autorisé ça ? 'Tain on dirais des lesbiennes, c'est…trop excitant !! Mais déjà finit.

J'entend quelques toussotements dans le jury pendant que les filles repartent en coulisses, mortes de rire et apparemment fière de leur coup.

Bon aller, on reeeespire ; faut que j'me calme moi. Pffffff….là.

-- On va manger, demande, non, hurle Tia depuis le fond de la salle.

Elle ont encore leur immense sourire limite sadique et on se lève sens se presser pour les rejoindre. Je sens une main dans le bas de mon dos et la tête de mon frère venir contre la mienne :

-- On fera mieux, souffle-t-il.

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un méchant frisson.

-- Ouais ben c'est pas une raison pour me foutre des mains non plus !

Il rigole en me donnant un coup du revers de la main sur la hanche. Je crois même qu'il m'as traiter de con. Et parce que lui c'en est pas un peut-être ?!


	3. chapitre 2

**Note**: Merchi pour vos reviews!! jvous met la suite parce que je sais pas si je pourais le week end prochain vu que je reste à Dijon...Ca va dépendre de si MacDo veut bien conecter mon pc à son raiseau -.- Mais bon, enjoy!!

****

**Chapitre 2 **

Ca y est, c'est la dernière heure avant la délivrance. (ndla : on se calmes les filles, y c'est encore RIEN passer ! -.-) J'y crois pas qu'on puisse nous mettre des cours le vendredi soir à 17h, c'est n'importe quoi. Bon, ok ça fait parti des options mais elles sont obligatoires alors merde, on pourrait avoir des horaires corrects ! (ndla : je sais pas pourquoi j'avais écris « oreilles » -.- ça va pas en c'moment)

C'est bien parce que j'l'aime ma gratte hein !

-- Tia ?

Je souris ; le prof essaye de l'appeler depuis dix minutes au moins. Elle est assise devant moi et apparemment passionnée par ses notes qui ne doivent pas vraiment parler des accords en Ré majeur.

-- Tia Ulrich !

J'y crois pas elle le fait exprès c'est pas possible ! Genre elle entend pas ; tout le monde la regarde !

-- Bon, TOM !!

-- Hey j'ai rien fait moi, je dis par réflexe.

-- Mais pas vous, s'énerve le pauv' vieux, votre voisine de devant.

-- Moi ?

-- Non le pape !!

-- Ah ben, dans ce cas.

Eclat de rire général. Cette fille est brillante. Elle se retourne pour me faire un clin d'œil du genre « t'as vu c'que j'sais faire ?! » et le prof essaye de retrouver un peu son calme.

-- Mademoiselle, puisque vous semblez vous trouver assez douer pour vous passer de mes cours, vous allez nous faire un démonstration.

-- Ma'nant ?

-- Oui, maintenant.

-- Sur cette…chose ?!! Nan mais ça va pas !

Le gars lève les yeux au ciel et reprend avec beaucoup moins de sympatie dans la voix :

-- vous allez me faire toute la gamme que nous venons de voire sur CETTE guitare et tout de suite !

-- …C'est la quelle ?

Un silence de plomb se pose sur la salle. On dirais que le crâne du prof va exploser tellement il souffle fort.

-- Quelle quoi, mademoiselle.

-- Bah, quelle gamme ?

-- DEHORS !!

Là c'est l'hilarité générale et Tia ce lève avec un air de vainqueur, range ses affaire et sort tranquillement. Mouais, avec Bill on est assez doués pour pas se faire virer, nous !

-- Reprenons…

Oui c'est c'la, parlez monsieur ; moi je vais continuer mon sms…Donc, je disais…

17h55 ; si dans trois secondes la cloche sonne pas c'est qu'ils sont pas à l'heure. Un…De-

-- DRIIIIIIIING !!

Hiiiha ! Enfin ! Je me rue vers la sortie ; mes affaires étant bien évidemment rangées depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et me dirige vers la sortie. Quand je pense que Bill est déjà à la maison, vautré sur le canapé devant les Simpson (ndla : je vous emmerde si ça vous plait pas U.U j'ai été élevée devant les Simpson moi !) et que moi chuis coincé ici !

-- Hey !

Et en plus je deviens fou ; j'entends sa voix. C'est désespérant !

-- Fait genre tu m'as pas vu, j'te dirais rien !

-- Hein ?

Je me retourne et le vois adossé au mur du bâtiment à côté de Tia.

-- Qu'est ce que tu fous fou là ?

-- Quoi ? J'ai plus le droit d'attendre mon frère jumeau préféré ?

-- Comme si t'en avais plusieurs…

-- Tom avait raison, j'aurais mieux fait de rentrer, feint-il de bouder.

Tom…J'aime pas quand il l'appelle comme ça. C'est moi Tom. Non, c'est moi SON Tom, merde à la fin. Oui je chipote mais c'est comme ça, chuis possessif et jaloux, na !

-- Alors, vous venez, nous lance Tia qui commence déjà à partir.

-- Hm…

-- Ooooh, tu boude ?!

Roh c'est pas vrai ! Y'a des jours j'aimerai vraiment qu'il décrypte pas TOUTES mes expressions !

-- Viens là mon Tomi d'amour ! Fait câlin à Bilou !

Il me prend par la taille dans un gâté exagéré et on explose de rire. De toute façon avec lui je rigole pour un rien…

-- Aller, on se rentre, j'en ai marre de c'bahut, je marmonne en essayant d'avaler le moins possible de ses cheveux.

On se sépare et il me fait un grand sourire de gamin. Un de ses sourires qui font franchement débile sur les autres, un de ceux qui ne vont bien qu'à lui. Eh, c'est pas mon jumeau pour rien hein !

On rejoint Tia qui fait une moue impatiente et Bill se sent obliger de lancer en me passant son bras dans mon cou pour me serrer contre lui :

-- Y boudait !

-- Je boudais pas ! Et lâche moi bordel !

Je lui pince la hanche mais il lâche pas prise le con. Du coup on finit le trajet comme ça : mon bras autour de sa taille, le sien reposant mollement sur mon épaule. Et on marche pas droit en plus ; on a l'air de francs bourrés mais bon.

Tia nous quitte deux rue avant chez nous avec un grand signe de main et on continue tranquillement notre chemin. Les réverbères sont déjà allumés et je m'amuse à regarder nos ombres se croiser et se mélanger. Elles vont bien ensembles, nos ombres.

Je suis tellement absorbé par ces jeux de lumières que je ne remarque même pas qu'on est arrivés. Bill me secoue avant que je ne percute le portail et on rigole encore.

-- Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ?

-- Sûrement pas grand-chose.

Ce qui est plus que vrai pour tout vous dire. Mon jumeau, c'est tout. Tout mais pas n'importe quoi, et certainement rien de superflue.

Une fois dans la maison, on soupire tout les deux et prenons directement le chemin de nos chambres respectives. C'est là que commence la guerre : qui aura la salle de bain en premier ? Hier j'ai perdu de peu et ce soir, je compte bien prendre ma revanche ! Gare à tes fesses Billou ! (ndla : huhu si tu savais ce qui t'attends toi !)

Je jette mon sac de cours sur mon lit, envoie casquette, bonnet et bandeau sur le bureau et me bat avec la fermeture éclaire de mon sweet qui, comme d'habitude, refuse de s'ouvrir. Au bout de deux minutes je ressors en caleçon et traverse le couloir. Je suis sur que mon frère a même pas encore enlevé son fute ! Tellement sûr que j'ouvre la porte sans rien vérifier…Ah si, il avait enlever son fute…

-- Dis donc toi, c'est pas parce que t'as ENCORE perdu que tu peux te permettre de rentrer sans frapper.

-- T'avais qu'à fermer la porte abruti !

Il hausse les épaules et retourne régler l'eau. Hum…Vous pensez qu'il est courant qu'il est à poil là ou c'est moi qui doit lui annoncer ?

-- Tu comptes mater encore longtemps ou tu penses que tu vas arriver à sortir ?

-- Heu, tu…Heu..

Eh, y m'arrive quoi là ?!

-- Ouais ben bouge toi alors.

Voilà, là c'est mieux. 'Tin depuis quand je bégaye devant mon frère ? Faut qu'je dorme moi.

Je repars dans ma chambre, enfile un peignoir et prend ma guitare. Vu le temps qu'il met…Surtout pour reprendre une douche le matin ! M'enfin, j'aime bien faire ça aussi des fois alors bon.

Je gratte quelques cordes, essaye vaguement un truc que nous a demander de préparer le prof de solfège mais ça me soul vite. Je préfère mes compo, c'est un peu plus…Recherché. Je sors mon cahier de partition, l'ouvre sur une page à moitié noircit et commence à jouer. Je me souviens encore des paroles que Bill m'a chanté le jour de notre anniversaire et travaille depuis à essayer de retrouver l'air et composer LA mélodie faite pour lui.

C'est la première fois qu'il chante tout seul alors je veux pas trop y toucher. D'habitude il écrit juste, il me les lit et moi j'essaye de faire quelque chose de pas trop mal pour aller dessus. C'est qu'il écrit bien mon frère, vous verriez ça ! Je suis toujours fière de pouvoir l'accompagner. Je me rappel encore de notre toute première chanson, la première rien qu'à nous. Leb' die seconde ; c'est moi qui avais trouvé le titre !

Bref, je ressasse mais pendant ce temps ça avance pas. Bon alors, c'était quoi là…

Je revois la scène dans ma tête, j'entends toujours sa voix, toute douce, et ses mots qui s'accordaient tellement bien à son cœur et au mien…

_Bleib hier. Die Schatten wolln mich holen, doch wenn wir gehn, dann gehn wir nur zu zweit. Du bist alles was ich bi- _

-- TOM!!

-- Hein?

-- Tu dors debout ou quoi?

-- Chuis assis Bill…

-- Bref, t'en a fait quoi du sèche-cheveux ?

-- C'pas moi.

-- C'est pas Maman non plus, alors il est où ?

-- T'as vérifier dans ta piole ?

Il répond rien : dans le mile. Je souris.

-- Te moque pas !

-- J'me moque pas.

-- Fait gaffe toi !

-- Bill t'es en serviette et tout mouillé, alors excuse mais t'es pas très effrayant.

-- Ah ouais ?

-- Ouais.

Je sais très bien où ça va finir tout ça. Mais c'est pas ma faute j'adore le voire s'énerver. Il a un pli qui se fait sur son front et il hausse le sourcil droit avec un regard de killer ; c'est tout à fait sexy. J'vous dit, c'est pas mon frère pour rien.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il se contente de regarder en l'air et de repartir…

-- Tu boudes ?

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et ce retourne avec un regard « et alors ». Je fait la moue et ça y'est, il le hausse son sourcil. Je rigole et il me tire la langue. C'est plus fort que moi, je lui saute dessus et lui colle un gros bisou sur la joue :

-- Faut pas mon Billou. Même tout mouiller en serviette t'es le plus beau !

-- Mouuè. Aller laisse moi aller m'habiller, j'ai ma serviette qui s'bare.

-- Sans problème, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Il me tire encore la langue et donne un coup de rein en arrière pour que je me recule.

-- Hanhan, j'ai pas eu de bisou moi !

-- T'es chiant Tom ! J'me pelle le cul là !

-- Quel idée de se trimballer à poil aussi !

-- J't'emmerde, lâche moi.

Il se tortille et je ressert mon étreinte. Chiant ? Moi ? Ouais et alors ?

-- Tom j't'aurais prévenu !!

Il se retourne d'un coup, m'envoie valser un peu plu loin et m'assène un méchant coup de serviette sur les fesses !

-- Awaaa !! Mais ça fouette ta connerie !!

Bordel j'vais avoir un bleu, c'est sur…Attendez…Non, il aurait pas…

-- Rougis pas comme ça schneke, il rigole, chuis en boxer. Et si tu trouve mon sèche-cheveux tu m'appelles.

Et il sort. Tss, j'ai pas rougis !...Si ?

OoOoO

voilou! alors, ça vous plait toujours?!


	4. chapitre 3

**Note**: Youyou!! héhé, mon premier chapitre poster en direct de DIIIJON!!! yahou!! ptdr Bref, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et promis, j'vais essayer de faire durer la chose huhu. Attention a vos fesses les jumeaux!!! ptdr Enjoy!

****

**Chapitre 3 **

Je suis allongé dans une immeeeense baignoire, pleine de mousse et d'eau délicieusement chaude. Si tout ce passe bien, une charmante demoiselle devrait s'y glisser avec moi dans quelques secondes.

J'ai les yeux fermés, la tête et la main droite reposant nonchalamment contre la faïence humide. J'entend des pas légers et soupire déjà de bien-être. (ndla : PERVERS !!!)

Une main glisse doucement sur ma joue, s'attarde un peu sur mes lèvre. Des cheveux me chatouillent le nez alors que je sens le niveau de l'eau monter un peu et un poids se poser sur mon ventre. Mais je garde les yeux obstinément fermés…

Je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou, migrer lentement vers mon oreille. Ses mains sont venues se poser sur mes épaules et les serrent progressivement.

Elle sent bon…Elle sent…Le champoing de Bill ?!!

-- DEBOU LA D'DAAAAAAAAAAAANS !!!

-- AAAH !!

Je me redresse brutalement et heurte un objet non identifier, ce qui me renvoie illico presto dans les oreillers. Je grogne. Il est où mon bain ??...Merde, je rêvais quand même pas de Bill… ?

J'entrouvre un œil et trouve sans surprise mon frère assis à califourchon sur mon ventre. Il me tiens encore les épaules et affiche un sourire fière en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Bordel j'ai rêver de lui ! Comme ça !!! Je vais vraiment pas bien moi… !

-- Aller réveille toi schneke, il est presque midi !

-- Et alors, je marmonne en refermant mon œil.

-- Alors je viens de me lever et j'ai faim. En plus ya personne à la maison, c'est pas drôle.

-- Je dois encore rêver pour entendre des conneries pareils… !

-- Oh alleeeeheu ! S'te plait Tomi !

Il se jette sur moi pour me faire un câlin en chantonnant des « s'il te plait » qui vont finir par me rendre dingue.

-- C'est bon…J'me lève…

C'qu'il faut pas faire, j'vous jure. Mais ça me vaut un bisou et un autre câlin alors bon, c'est toujours mieux que ses hurlements dans mes oreilles.

-- Enfin, j'veux bien mais t'es un peu couché sur moi là, Bill.

-- Moui mais nan. Chuis bien là alors zut.

-- Ca me va aussi.

Pas du tout envie de me lever…

Bill se calle un peu mieux contre moi et je sens déjà le sommeil reprendre possession de mon esprit brumeux ; direction la baignoire !…Pourquoi je pense ça moi ?! Tss, chuis vraiment pas du matin…Donc je vais me rendormir…

-- Hum…

J'ouvre un œil ; tourne la tête à droite…et me bouffe une touffe de cheveux noir. Bon, à gauche… ? Ah, en plus c'est le côté de mon réveil, huhu, chuis trop fort. 'Tin 14h83, il est tard !!...Gneuh ?! Ah nan, c'est 03…Minable…

-- Hmmmm !

Ah ben y me semblait bien avoir entendu gémir. Y me fait quoi le Billou ?

-- Eh ptit frère, je rigole en le secouant.

-- …Hnn !

Là, on a changer de registre !

-- Profite pas d'avoir mon corps de rêve à ta merci pour faire des rêves humides ! (ndla : au cas ou y'en a qui savent pas ce que sont les rêves humides, j'explique : quand les mecs font des rêves érotique, ils se peut qu'il atteigne le point critique huhu. Et le caleçon ressort donc…tout mouillé !! ptdr )

-- Groumph.

-- Moui je sais, chuis irrésistible !

-- 'es ch'ant…

Il relève difficilement sa tête qu'il avait plongée dans mon cou et me regarde avec un regard…de shooté. Mais je suppose qu'il voulait faire le « killer ».

-- C'est dur le réveil hein, je souris.

-- Ta gueule.

-- Aller bouge, faut que j'aille pisser.

Et calmer le « garde à vous » matinal ! (ndla : les mecs et leurs expressions -.-)

Il roule sur le côté, embarquant avec lui la couverture –sympas – et referme les yeux. Il est tout mimi comme ça.

Bon aller, un peu de courage Tom, on se lève, on marche…Pff c'est loiiiin !

(ndla : Non vous n'aurez pas le passage au toilettes ! Ce genre de conversation là c'est privé !)

OoOoO

On a encore passé le samedi après midi à rien foutre. L'habitude des vacances sûrement. Il est doit être un peu plus de cinq heures là et j'avoue ne pas avoir dépassé le stade de réflexion de ce matin. M'enfin il me faut bien ça pour récupérer de mes trois premiers jours de cours !! J'ai quand même daigné enfiler un pantalon mais rien de plus. Je vous dit, aujourd'hui : QUE DALE !

Bill est dans son bain depuis trois heures…bon ok p't-être juste depuis une vingtaine de minutes mais n'empêche que j'me fait chier. Ya rien à la télé et rien de bon à manger… Hein ? Faire mes quoi ?! Mes devoirs ? Bien sur, vous m'avez vu ?! Tss…Non je crois plutôt que je vais appeler le livreur de pizza pour ce soir. Gordon ne rentre pas et Maman est chez ses copines depuis ce matin donc je sens le coup de téléphone pour nous dire qu'elle rentrera tar-

-- DRIIING !!

Huhu, chuis trop fort !

-- Allo ?...Oui ça va…Y prend un bain…Mouiiii !...Pas de problème, on va se démerder…Oui a ce soir M'man…Ok ! bisous !

Je raccroche et vais tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain :

-- BIIIILL !!

-- T'fais chier… !

-- Maman mange pas à la maison. Pizza ça te va.

-- C'est vraiment une question ?

-- J'avais envie de te faire chier.

-- Sans blague.

-- Bon, sérieusement. Tu la veux comment ?

J'entend le verrou tourner. Il avait déjà fini ?

-- Quoi donc, demande-t-il en sortant en bas de pyjama.

-- C'est quoi ce fute qui ressemble à rien ?!

-- C'est pas pour le monde que je croise…Bon, j'veux ma quoi ?

-- Hein ?

-- 'Tin Tom !

-- Mais quoi ?

-- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

-- Te dire que M'man-

-- Oui oui ça j'ai compris. Après ?

-- Ah ! Comment tu la voulais.

-- Mais voulais quoi ?

Mais qu'il est con ! Ma parole il a mit trop de mousse ou quoi ?!

-- Ta pipe !

-- Hein ?

-- La pizza abruti !!

J'y crois pas… !

-- N'importe. Comme toi.

-- Tss…

Tout ça pour ça en plus. Mon dieu. Ya des jours on ferait mieux de rester couché !

-- Tom ?

-- Hn ?

-- Je t'aime.

Et voilà ! Pourquoi il me sort toujours ça n'importe quand lui, hein ?! En générale on dit ça dans des moments de complicité, pendant un câlin, après une crise de larme ou je sais pas moi ; mais pas quand on parle de pizza !

-- Moi aussi Billou.

Bah quoi, j'allais pas lui foutre un vent, si ?! Et regardez moi ce sourire, il est trop craquant ! Oui je gagatise sur mon jumeau et alors ?!

-- Aller, va te coiffer avant de ressembler à un Jackson five !

-- Arrête avec ça, boude-t-il. Mes ch'veux y frisent pas d'abords !

-- Non.

Non, ils ondulent juste un petit peu et ça lui donne un air tout mignon. Je lui souris.

Et voilà, il me prend dans ses bras. En faite je crois que c'est ça qui me plait : c'est spontanée, ça vient quand on s'y attend pas. Mon frère me surprend encore vous vous rendez compte ! Qui d'autre peut s'en vanter ? Je l'admire, mon frère, et je vois pas quel mal il y a. Parce que si on regarde bien, je m'admire aussi un peu moi-même comme ça !

Je lui rends son étreinte et on reste comme ça un bon moment, ma tête dans son cou, son menton appuyé sur ma joue –ouais il est un poil plus grand que moi –et nos bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Ca c'est du câlin hein ! On a sûrement l'air con comme ça, en plein milieu du couloir, torse et pieds nus, lui encore à moitié mouillé (ndla : je dirais pas con, je dirais…carrément excitant !!!) mais on est bien. Alors fuck le monde !

-- Dis Tom ?

Je crains le pire…

-- Ca te dis lundi tu viens avec moi pour le cours de chant.

-- Ben je l'ai pas prise cette option alors je sais pas si…

-- T'en fais pas, on a une semaine pour essayer les différents trucs. Ils diront rien.

-- Mouais…

-- Y'aura les filles mais c'est pas drôle si t'es pas là.

Je souris comme un con, dépose un petit bisou dans son cou et relève la tête pour le regarder.

-- C'est une idée comme ça où t'as prévu quelque chose de spécial ?

-- On me changera pas.

On rigole tout les deux et je retourne dans son cou.

-- Et ya quoi au programme, je demande doucement.

-- J'ai parier avec To- avec Tia qu'on foutrait le bordel sans se faire virer.

Je rigole et il gigote un peu :

-- Arrête de rire dans ma nuque, ça chatouille !

-- T'es con !

Un dernier bisou et je me détache. Il penche la tête sur le côté en souriant. Il est beau mon frère.

OoOoO

-- Ce film est pourris, soupire Bill.

-- J'ai décroché depuis longtemps, je confirme.

-- Pff, on fait quoi ?

Très bonne question. Je suis tout ouïe mon cher Bill, toute proposition est acceptable !

-- On fait l'amour ?

Qu-QUE QUOI ??!!

-- Non mais sérieux, tu dis ça toi ?! Je sais pas où les types sont aller chercher des réplique comme ça !...Ca va Tomi ?

Non !

-- Heu…Oui oui.

'Tin y m'a fait peur ce con ! Il était pas obligé de la reprendre sa réplique ! Aller Tom, on se calme, on respire.

Je l'entends ricaner. Trop drôle, vraiment !

-- Oh ça va hein !

-- T'aurais vu ta tête, explose-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

-- Arrête, c'est pas drôle…Arrête j'te dis !

-- Excuse moi !! Hahaha, c'était trop bon !!

-- Gnagna…

Il se calme et me regarde bizarrement.

-- T'es sûr que ça va Tomi ?

-- J'ai cru que mon jumeau voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec moi mais sinon tout va bien. Pourquoi, j'ai pas l'air d'aller ?

Mon ton a été un peu plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je sais même pas pourquoi je réagit comme ça et la tête coupable que fait Bill me confirme que je suis le plus con dans l'histoire.

-- Désolé, je souffle.

-- Je pensais pas que t'allais t'emporter comme ça. C'était juste une connerie.

-- C'est bon j'te dis. Je suis fatigué en ce moment.

Oui ça doit être ça. Les cours ça me plombe !

-- Hm…

-- Hey Billou, fait pas la tête. J'voulais pas te crier dessus d'accord ?

-- Ouais.

Pas très convaincant tout ça. Je sais pas pourquoi je sens le coup de blues arriver là…

-- J'ai l'impression que je fais que des boulettes en ce moment, murmure-t-il.

-- Mais bien sûr que non !

-- J'ai mit deux jours à me rendre compte que t'aimais pas que j'appel Tia par son surnom. J'me moque de toi quand t'es mal à l'aise à cause de moi et…

-- Wow wow wow ! Stop ! Bill, regarde moi.

Il lève ses yeux tout triste vers les miens.

-- Tu fais rien de mal. Je suis sur les nerfs c'est tout. Et puis t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrais de t'avoir vu à poil, je finit en rigolant.

Il sourit un peu. Il y a des choses qui changent en ce moment et je crois que ni moi ni lui ne savons vraiment quoi. J'ai juste envie de…de…De lui faire un câlin !! Bordel mais je pensais à quoi là ?! J-…Que ?

-- Excuse moi…

Il…Il…Que ?!

Je secoue la tête et lui rend son étreinte. J'ai pas vraiment compris comment il est arrivé dans mes bras mais passons. Il m'a embrasser hein ?!

…Pourquoi je réagit comme ça ? On faisait tout le temps ça passé un moment. Dès qu'on allait pas bien et que l'autre nous réconfortait. Juste un petit bisou sur le coin des lèvres. Comme là…Mais ça faisait si longtemps…C'est pour ça que ça m'a fait bizarre, sûrement.

OoOoO

Voilouuuuu!! Alors c'est toujours bon?!! XD Review pleeeease!!


	5. chapitre 4

**Note:** SO!! (à prononcer à l'allemande, s'IL VOU PLAIT!) Deux choses: déjà je suis TROP contente d'être ENFIN rentrée chais moi!! (Vive la grève -.-) mais ça c'est secondaire. Non, plus important, NORMALEMENT vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre de mes fautes puisqu'une de mes amies c'est sacrifiée pour devenir ma Beta lectrice! ptdr Enfin voilà, normalement ça devrais aller mieux XD Mici ma crevette!

**Note2**: encore mille excuse pour mes intéruptions intempestives mais c'est pour ça qu'vous m'aimez hein? lol Enjoy!!

****

**Chapitre 4** (thro ! déjà !! huhu)

Je commence déjà à me lasser de ce portail et de ces bâtiments tout gris…Le dimanche est passé à peu près aussi vite que le samedi, résultat j'ai rien fais mais chuis crevé. J'aime pas l'école.

Bill traînouille (ndla : quoi ?!! il est très bien ce mot u.u même ma bêta elle le dit alors…) derrière moi, attrape de temps en temps la lanière de mon sac à dos pour remonter à ma hauteur et garde les yeux rivés sur le bitume. Y'a pas que moi qui suis pas en forme !

-- Aller tit frère, émerge, je le bouscule, tu vas pas entrer dans le bahut avec c'te tête ?!

-- Hnnn… !

-- D'accords tu es très beau comme ça, je me moque. Mais quand même.

-- Pas envie.

-- Moi non plus mais j'te signale que je reste pour toi ce soir alors tu pourrais faire un effort.

Il relève les yeux vers moi avec un faible sourire. Lui, il a cogité cette nuit !

-- Pour me faire plaisiiiir, je renchérie avec un immense sourire plein de dents. (ndla : huhu l'est trop con cette expression mais je l'adore !)

-- Si c'est pour toi alors…

Il s'arrête net, secoue la tête de manière à la cachée derrière sa tignasse qu'il n'a même pas prit la peine de mettre en pétard, et reste figée pendant deux minutes. Mais quand il se redresse, le changement est radical : il a un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres, les yeux qui pétilles et le menton relever.

Cette faculté qu'il a à changer d'attitude comme ça m'étonnera toujours…

-- Comment tu fais, je demande mi-moqueur, mi-impressionné.

-- J'ai pensé à l'énorme cadeau que tu vas m'offrir pour toutes les fois où j'ai fait un truc « pour te faire plaisir » !

-- Tu rêves mon grand !

-- J'ai bien le droit nan ?

Je ris et lui hausse un sourcil.

-- Aller viens par là schneke, faut qu'on aille en cours !

-- Youhouuuu ! Les gaaars !

Je grimace sous la puissance sonore et Anna nous tombe dessus dans de grands éclats de rires.

-- Ca va ? Dites, continue-t-elle sans attendre la réponse, vous auriez pas vu Tom ?

-- Tu l'as devant toi, répond mon jumeau le plus sérieusement possible.

-- Haha. Haha. Haha. Non sérieux elle est où ?

Je hausse les épaules et on reprend tranquillement notre chemin vers la salle.

-- Elle doit encore être fourrée aux chiottes, soupira Anna avant de reprendre plus gaiement, et vous alors ? Z'avez passer un bon week end ?!

-- Ca va, je réponds.

-- Beaucoup trop court mais ça va, complète mon double.

-- Trop, s'exclame notre amie. Je commençais tout juste a émerger et paf !! On était lundi matin !

Je suis pas sûr de tout bien comprendre mais il est même pas 8 heures encore alors faut pas trop m'en demander.

-- On va en quoi au faite, demande vaguement Bill.

Heu…Je m'arrête pour le regarder. Anna se retourne vers nous et on soupire tous en même temps. On est pas aller voire l'emploi de temps.

-- Bon, qui se dévoue, lance la brune.

-- Pas moi, je dis en même temps que mon frère.

-- Et pourquoi ?

Je me sens tiré en arrière et me retrouve le cul sur un banc pendant que mon frère rétorque :

-- Parce que t'es la seule debout !

-- Hagna ! Tss…Les mecs, ronchonne-t-elle en partant. M'en fou la prochaine fois c'est vous !

(ndla : Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Ya des gamins qui regardent les Aristocha devant moi !! J'adooore ce truc !!..Hein ? Continuer ? Roh, z'êtes chiant !!...Oui oui, c'est bon !)

Je laisse aller ma tête contre le mur, gardant les yeux ouverts pour ne pas m'endormir, et sens la tête de mon voisin se callée dans le creux de mon épaule.

-- Si tu t'endors j'te laisse ici, je murmure.

-- T'oserai pas…

--…

-- Tu vois.

Bien sur que non je serais pas foutu de te laisser là ! J'aurais pas fait trois pas que, j'me connais, je ferais déjà demi tour pour aller le chercher ! Et lui aussi le sais. Et je sais qu'il ferait pareil pour moi…Moui bon, là j'exagère peut-être un peu, c'est juste un couloir du bahut mais c'est pour vous dire qu'on est rien l'un sans l'autre !

Il se love un peu plus contre moi et mes paupières me défient de les gardées ouvertes plus de trois secondes. Aller (ndla : on s'demandait, c'est avec un r ou un z là ?...Océéééééééééééééééé !!!) Tomi, courage, c'est pas le moment de t'endormir. T'auras tout le temps pour ça pendant le cours ! Par contre j'ai l'impression que Bill n'a pas résisté longtemps…Sa bonne mine n'était que passagère.

Va falloir qu'on discute tout les deux. En général quand il dort pas de la nuit c'est qu'il remue des idées noires et j'ai pas l'intention de le laisser se morfondre tout seul !

--J'y crois pas ! Vous vous êtes redormis ?!!

Je relève la tête pour voire Anna, accompagnée de Tia cette fois, se poster devant nous.

-- Ooowh ! Vous êtes trop choupi comme ça !!

-- On va en quoi, je souris.

-- Allemand !

-- Super…

-- Bon, lance Tia, on te laisse réveiller ta belle au bois dormant et vous nous rejoignez devant la salle ? C'est la 113, au premier.

-- Ok.

Elles partent avec un sourire attendri et je me lance dans ma mission : réveiller Billou en douceur.

-- Bill faut qu'on aille en cours…

Aucune réaction. Bon, on passe le niveau supérieur ; je lui secoue légèrement l'épaule.

-- Aller Billou, tu te rendormiras en cours.

-- Hm…

D'accords, niveau trois ! Je le prends dans mes bras, le soulève un peu pour aller glisser mon visage dans son cou et souffle doucement dans sa nuque. Il commence à se tortiller en grognant et je vois un frisson hérisser ses poils jusqu'à son omoplate.

-- Debout.

-- Nan…

-- Je vais quand même pas te porter !

-- …Si…

J'en étais sûr. J'me fais toujours avoir en plus de ça ! Parce que maintenant, il se lèvera pas tant que je l'aurais pas fait !

Je le lâche pour me lever alors qu'il ne daigne même pas ouvrir les yeux. Il tend les mains vers moi et je lui présente mon dos. Je sens ses bras passer autour de mon cou et attrape ses jambes au niveau des genoux.

-- T'es chiant tu sais ?

-- Chut, je dors, il chuchote en déposant un baiser dans mon cou…

J'amorce ma lente avancée jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, ignorant royalement les regards qui se posent sur nous, et fait une pause au pied des marches.

-- Je suppose que tu veux pas descendre.

-- Nan, répond-t-il avec une voix de gamin –qu'il est !

-- T'as fais quoi pour être aussi nase toi ?

-- Pas dormi…

-- Ca j'avais remarquer. Tu me diras hein ?

-- Hum…Monte.

-- Ah vos ordre m'sieur !

Il rigole légèrement et ça me fait du bien. Je trouve le courage de monter au premier étage avec lui sur le dos en une seule fois ! Mais une fois arriver dans le couloir, il me fait lui-même comprendre que je peux le lâcher.

Il se frotte les yeux en fronçant le nez, me lance un regard reconnaissant et fatigué pour aussitôt venir se réfugier dans mes bras. Je pose ma main sur sa taille et on avance enlacés jusqu'à la salle.

A peine assis, il se couche déjà sur sa table, sa main tenant fermement la mienne. T'en fais pas Billou, je suis là.

OoOoO

Il est 15 heures passées ; le –ou la d'ailleurs, j'en sais rien –prof de chant est à la bourre mais c'est pas moi que ça dérange !

Bill a enfin retrouvé le sourire. D'un côté il a passé la matinée à dormir sur son bureau…

-- Désoléééééé !

Je me retourne pour voire une petite bonne femme, bien enrobée et avec une coupe digne de Chuck Norris (ndla : si vous verriez ma prof de maths…ptdr) se faufiler entre les élèves, une clé brandie devant elle.

-- Je suis en retard, désolé ! Voilà, entrez !!

Des murmures et des rires étouffés se font entendre et nous nous installons bruyamment dans la salle. Je vois mon frère sourire niaisement en passant devant la prof avant que Tia ne m'embarque pour prendre des places.

Au bout d'une demie heure de blablatage inintéressant, madame Wilson –oui parce que notre prof est américaine ; et avec l'accent s'il vous plais ! –se décide enfin à nous faire chanter. Bien évidement, Bill a tout fait pour se faire remarquer pendant ce début de cours pour passer en premier et les choses sérieuses commencent.

-- Alors, vous allez m'interpréter le premier couplet s'il vous plaît.

Il me lance un sourire complice avant d'entonner avec sa voix la plus aigüe ledit couplet.

-- …Hum, l'interromp la Wilson, vous ne pourriez pas… ?

Il la regarde avec un air franchement étonné et elle se met à couiné :

-- …Prendre une voix plus…masculine ?

Je me retiens d'exploser de rire mais c'est toute la classe qui s'y met quand Bill hausse son fameux sourcil et fait basculer son poids sur sa jambe droite avec un joli petit déhanché.

-- Hum…Vous…Heu…Vous êtes bien…b-bien un…

Le volume sonore augmente progressivement et mon frère fixe toujours la prof avec son regard interrogateur ; imperturbable.

-- SILENCE !!

Les rires cessent, même si on entend encore pouffer, et elle reprend.

-- Vous êtes bien Monsieur Kaulitz, demande-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le « monsieur ».

-- Bah…Ca dépend.

Nouveau éclat de rire qu'elle tente de calmer par un regard assassin qui lui donne l'air d'un…de pas grand-chose en faite…Hn…

-- Comment ça, « ça dépend » ?

-- Ben…Chais pas moi, vous savez pas c'que ça veut dire ?

-- Dites donc jeune homme !

-- Bah alors ?

Et hop, il change de jambe et je vous jure qu'elle est en train de taper un fix sur les trois centimètres de peau qui dépassent sous son t-shirt !

-- Vous vous appelez Bill Kaulitz oui ou non ?!

-- Oui.

-- Bon, alors ?!

Il se contente de hausser les épaules avant de redemander :

-- Je continue ?

-- Moins aiguë s'il vous plait, soupire-t-elle.

Je suis sûr que j'ai vu du dédain dans ses yeux quand il s'est redressé pour commencer. Héhé, tu vas voire Wilson, tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles !

Un silence religieux se fait pendant que mon double chante mais dès qu'il s'arrête, et comme la prof reste les bras ballants sans réaction, les chuchotements reprennent. On le regarde…On ME regarde ; et je peux vous dire que je suis drôlement fière de m'appeler Kaulitz aussi ! Et ouais les gens, c'est mon jumeau ça !!

-- M'dame ?

-- …

-- Heu…Please ?

Quelques élèves rigolent et la prof émerge enfin de sa léthargie.

-- A-allez vous asseoir.

-- C'est tout ?

-- Oui oui !

-- Bah, on est là pour apprendre non ? Vous avez pas des commentaires, des critiques, des trucs de prof quoi.

-- Heu…remontez votre pantalon et allez vous asseoir.

Bill hausse les épaules et reviens à côté de moi avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La classe est hilare et le reste jusqu'à la fin du cours.

-- Là j'avoue, me lance Anna, vous êtes forts !

-- Et encore, on s'y est pas mit à deux, je ris.

-- T'as vu comme elle a buguer Wilson ?!! C'était trop excellent quoi, ricane Tia en donnant une tape sur mon épaule. Et après, « remontez votre pantalon », imite-t-elle, trooooop bon !

-- Arf, arrêtez, on va prendre la grosse tête, lance Bill avec une voix pédante (ndla : pour les deux couillons qui connaissent pas : pédant ça n'a rien à voire avec une quelconque orientation sexuelle, c'est juste le contraire de modeste, en gros.)

OoOoO

J'l'aime bien ce petit tournage en bourique de la prof de chant moi ptdr. REview pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! XD


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note:** Les premiers aveux arrivent...Merci pour vos comms. J'aimerai vraiment pourvoir répondre aux annonymes parce que les remerciements globaux ça le fait moyens. Merci de me suivre XD ENJOY!!!

**Note2**: Geeeheeeeh, GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!! Han j'ai reçue les imports de Ich Bin Da (les single qui sont sorti en allemagne le 15) et ça tourne en boucle...vous imaginez, Tausend Meere et Geh à la suite!! Et pis je sais pas si je vous l'ai dit (surement en faite...) mais je vais aller les voire à Marseille XD...Oui je vous l'ai déjà dit -.- Pardon...Oui oui vous pouvez aller lire...

**Chapitre 5 **

Il est déjà 17heures quand on laisse enfin les filles aller à leur cours de danse pour rentrer à la maison. On rigole encore tout seul des conneries qu'on vient de raconter et puis le silence commence à s'installer.

Je lance des coups d'œil à mon frère sans oser parler. Je sais pas si c'est par peur de lui enlever son sourire ou parce que je sais que je vais devoir moi aussi me remettre en question…

Je me contente juste de me rapprocher de lui. Peut-être qu'il se livrera tout seul…

Ma main frôle la sienne et je cède à l'envie de la serrer. Il me regarde avec un sourire presque timide. Je veux juste qu'il sache que je suis là. Toujours.

-- Je t'aime.

Il sursaute légèrement. Héhé, pour une fois que c'est moi qui le surprend ! Sa tête viens se caller dans mon cou et je serre un peu plus sa main. Mes pas se callent sur les siens et on continue notre route de nouveau dans le silence. Je sais que quand il est comme ça, il faut le laisser venir ; ne pas le forcer à parler sinon il se braque.

-- Tu sais, lance-t-il tout à coup, je crois que je deviens encore plus bizarre que je n'le suis… !

-- C-comment ça ?

-- Je sais pas trop encore.

Le portail nous coupe. Je cherche mes clés et on se dépêche d'aller se mettre au chaud. Sauf que je ne suis plus très sûr d'avoir envie de savoir en quoi mon frère est si…bizarre…

-- Dis, me demande-t-il alors qu'on s'avachis sur le canapé, t'es déjà tomber amoureux toi ?

-- Heu…Je crois pas. Pas vraiment…

-- Moi je croyais…Mais j'en suis plus sûr.

-- Ah…

Je n'aime pas vraiment la tournure que prend cette conversation. Enfin une partie de moi ne l'aime pas ; l'autre….L'autre cherche à trouver des réponses. Sûrement les mêmes que Bill.

-- Et…Comment tu sais quand t'es attiré par quelqu'un ?

-- Heu…Bah…

-- Parce que je crois que…je suis attiré justement.

-- Ah…

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas a faire des phrases correctes, moi-même je ne sais pas trop. C'est un peu le fouillis dans ma tête là…

-- Mais je suis pas sur, continue-t-il.

-- Ben…C'est comme d'habitude. 'Fin chais pas quand…tu vois bien comment ça t'as fait quand t'étais avec une fille.

-- Oui mais…Je me posais moins de questions…

-- …Du genre ?

Il soupire et me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens qu'il va dire un truc énorme là…

-- Tom, tu dirais quoi si j'te disais que je suis gay ?

J'avais dit quoi ?!...Attendez, gay comme…Gay ?!

-- Heu…

Oulala ! Non mais faut pas me dire des truc pareils si tard !!

-- C'est pas grave oubli. Je suis même pas sûr de toute façon.

Putain mais parle bon sang, PARLE !!

-- J'm'en fou.

-- Hein ?

-- Que t'aime les mecs, j'm'en fou !

La tristesse qui s'était installée sur son visage s'est volatilisée, maintenant il sourit, soulagé. C'que j'l'aime… !

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se pose tant de questions…Faut dire qu'on l'a tellement souvent traité de pd que ça doit faire bizarre…Rhooo, mais on s'en fou !!

-- Tu sais, je pense que ça marche pareil, je le rassure.

-- De quoi ?

-- Avec les mecs. Quand t'es attiré tu le sens c'est tout.

-- Hum…

-- Arf, aussi bien c'est d'ma faute. A force de t'embrasser devant tout le monde j't'ai fait changer de bords !

Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère mais je me rend compte que ma réplique a l'effet inverse. Et le pire, c'est que sur moi aussi…

-- Les garçons ? Vous êtes rentrez ?!

Merci maman de clore cette discussion ! (ndla : Merci maman de me permettre de me défilée sans me faire (trop) engueuler !!) Je te revaudrais ça !

-- Venez m'aider a décharger les courses !

Oubliez c'que j'ai dit…

OoOoO

Je me retourne pour la troisième fois dans mon lit. Ce que m'a dit Bill m'empêche de trouver le sommeil…J'ai peur de comprendre des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être…

N'en pouvant plus, je me lève et vais dans le couloir. Je m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre de mon double, en caleçon (ndla : ça c'est THE détail ! -.-) et ma main se lève toute seule pour frapper. J'y peux, je le veux.

RHOOO ! Mais pas dans ce sens ! 'Fin j'veux dire, j'ai envie de l'avoir près de moi…Je m'enfonce c'est ça ? Hum…Disons que j'ai besoin de réconfort et que c'est la seul personne qui peut vraiment me l'apporté, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-- Bill, tu dors ?

-- …J'essaye…

-- Moi non plus j'y arrive pas…Je…Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-- …

La réponse est atrocement longue à venir et quand enfin son murmure arrive à mes oreilles, je frissonne violement :

-- Si tu veux…

Il n'aurait pas été 2 heures du matin ; je n'aurais pas été si…perturbé, je cois que j'aurai sauté de joie. Mais là, ça aurait été un peu…incongrue et pas très discret dirons nous.

C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds et en respirant à peine que je vais me glisser près de lui. Il est sur le dos et se tourne pour me faire face. S'il ne le fait pas, je le prends dans mes bras pour m'endormir…

Je n'aurai pas à le faire…

-- Excuse moi de t'avoir embêté avec mes histoires, chuchote-t-il, le nez dans mes dreads.

-- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-- Je vois bien que ça te…perturbe…

-- C'est peut-être parce que…j'en suis un peu au même point que toi…

-- Tom tu… ?

-- J'en sais rien…

Et ça me rend malade. Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre, surtout quand il s'agit de choses comme ça !

-- Bonne nuit Tom.

Je le sens bouger un peu et se coller à moi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas fait un câlin (ndla : tu veux dire en boxer dans le même lit ? lol) comme ça…Ca m'avait manqué. J'ai besoin de lui…

OoOoO

Je mate depuis dix minutes le décolleté de notre jeune et jolie prof de solfège et j'avoue que ça me rassure un peu. Mais vraiment juste un peu…Le bon point c'est que je ne suis pas homo, peut-être juste un peu bi. Le mauvais c'est ça n'explique plus le problème de ce matin –ni le problème tout court en faite.

Je vous explique. Bon, vous savez que les hommes ont parfois –voire souvent –des réactions matinales prononcées…Et donc, ce matin, j'étais tranquillement dans mon lit –enfin, j'me suis rappelé plus tard que c'était celui de Bill en fait… -avec cette petite…réaction et allez savoir pourquoi, l'envie m'a prise…d'en profiter. Donc bon, je vous passe un peu les détail hein, vous savez tous comment ça marche la masturbation ! J'étais bien parti en plus, jusqu'à ce que ma belle mannequin devienne brune au yeux marron avec un tour de poitrine frisant le zéro. Sur coup, j'me suis juste dit « Bill ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?! » et ça m'a pas gêné plus que ça ; j'ai continué. C'était même mieux…Hum, bref, quand j'y ai repensé ça m'a fait bizarre. C'est quand même pas souvent qu'on jouit en pensant à son frère, si ?! (ndla : quel perspicacité Tom !)

_(ndla : PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! le train a fait un truc trop bizarre. Comme s'il avait roulé sur un truc ! $ Vous croyez qu'on a écraser quelqu'un ?! En plus y'a plus de courant…J'VEUX DESCEEEENDRE !!! T.T_)

Alors je commence à me demander si les sentiments que j'ai envers mon jumeau ne sont pas trop…passionnels…charnels…'fin bref, vous voyez quoi.

-- Bon Tom quand t'auras fini de rêver tu me f'ras signe !

-- Hein ?

Bill me regarde avec un léger air de reproche et je me sens rougir. C'est pas vraiment le bon moment là…

-- Ca va ?

-- Oui…Oui.

Bon ok, j'ai déjà été plus convainquant mais il s'en contente donc ça devait pas être si mal que ça.

Il me prend discrètement la main sous la table et la serre dans la sienne. Hier je me serais obliger a prendre ça pour une attention fraternelle ; aujourd'hui je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ai des réponses a mes questions…Et espérer malgré moi que ce nouveau sentiment soit réciproque…

-- Alors range tes affaires, le cours est finit.

-- Ah…Heu…Oui, hum.

Je t'en supplie Bill, si tu tiens à ma vie arrête de ma fixer comme ça !

-- T'es sûr que ça va ?

-- Mais oui !

-- Pff, j'aurais jamais du te parler de ça…

-- Hey, ça va j'te dit. T'y ai pour rien !

Enfin, ça c'est qu'à moitié vrai…

-- Hum…Bon aller, magne toi, j'ai faim moi !

-- Mais, il est que 11heures.

-- Et alors ? On a plus cours jusqu'à 14 heures, tu vas même pouvoir m'emmener au resto !

On rigole de sa connerie et j'essaye d'arrêter d'imaginer des démonstrations implicites d'amour incestueux dans chacun de ses gestes…Mais c'est dur !

-- EH ATTENDEZ NOUS !!!

Tia et Anna nous rattrapent et nous prennent chacune un bras.

-- Vous allez où, demande Anna qui est pendue au mien.

-- Manger, je répond.

-- Maintenant ?!

-- Moi aussi j'ai faim, geint Tia de l'autre côté.

-- Mais c'est pas ouvert le self…

-- Y'a un fast-food pas loin, lance Bill.

-- Chouette !! On peut venir avec vouuuuus, quémande la brune (ndla : chuis pas maligne je les ai faites toutes les deux brunes -.- Vous avez compris qu'on parle d'Anna ?) en me secouant.

-- Si vous voulez, je feins de soupirer.

Honnêtement, je me sens pas capable de rester seul longtemps avec mon frère…Faut que je réfléchisse un peu avant. Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de lui ?

OoOoO

De quoi vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine j'espère XD Normalemant vous serez pas décues!!


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note:** Vous devinerez JAMAIS!! Je suis obligée de m'éxlilée à 300 bornes de chez moi et devinez où la nouvelle date des TH est...A DIJOOOOOOOOOOOON!! NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Je veux y aller je veux y aller je veux y alleeeeeeeeeeeeer! Tin y vont être dans la meme ville que moi - aussi bien j'vais les voire passer!!! Et pi la salle est a une demie heure du campus et de chez moi! Maman je meeeeeeeeurs!!

**Note2**: Hum...Pour revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, je sens que ce chapitre va vous plaire...ou pas...Hum...Mais me tappés pas, s'il vous plais XD ENjoy!

**Chapitre 6 **

-- J'ai trop mangé, soupire Bill en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de la banquette.

J'avoue que moi aussi, le deuxième bigMac était peut-être un peu superflu…

-- Il est quel heures là, demande Tia en finissant son coca.

-- Moins quart.

-- Deux heures moins quart ?'Tin on a prit notre temps là !

-- C'est clair, je ris avant de réagir : Merde, j'ai cours moi !!

-- Beuh, s'étonnent les trois autres.

-- Option guitare, j'avais zappé. On s'voit en expression, je lance en attrapant mon sac.

-- Attend moi, me cris Tia alors que je commence à partir.

C'est vrai qu'elle suit le même cours.

-- J'viens aussi !!

Je manque de m'étaler par terre en me prenant les pieds dans une chaise. Bill ?

-- Je viens avec toi, répète-t-il en me rejoignant.

Il me regarde intensément et je frissonne.

-- Enfin, se reprend-t-il, avec vous. Hum…Comme t'as bien voulut supporter la Wilson avec moi hier…

-- …D'accords…

J'ai une envie énorme de le prendre dans mes bras et je secoue la tête pour me sortir ça de l'esprit. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de réagir comme si…Comme s'il pouvait être mon p'tit ami…

Quand j'vous dit qua ça va vraiment plus !

-- Merci d'me laisser toute seule, nous cris Anna toujours assise.

Mais en me retournant je la voie déjà sortir son téléphone avec des yeux brillant et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'attendait que notre départ… !

Sur le chemin, je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de mon frère. J'essaye pourtant mais c'est plus fort que moi. Si dans trente seconde on n'arrive pas au bahut je lui prends la main.

Raaaah ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi !!

-- Faut que j'aille au waters les mecs, vous m'attendez ?

-- Nan mais tu te rends compte du temps que tu perds au chiotte toi, s'exaspère Bill.

-- J'me bouge, promet-elle en entrant dans les toilettes.

-- Les filles, on soupire en même temps.

On rigole légèrement et le silence s'installe. C'est qu'elle est longue en plus !

-- Tom, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-- Mais oui !

-- Tu me dirais hein, si vraiment ça allait pas.

-- Bien sûr que oui. C'est juste que…Même moi je suis pas sûr de savoir c'que j'ai, je souffle.

-- Moi non plus…

-- Hn ?

-- Moi non plus je sais pas trop. Pour moi j'veux dire. 'Fin c'est un peu bizarre et…Pfff, et voilà, chuis repartir.

-- Bill ?

-- Je t'embête avec mes conneries.

-- Arrête de dire ça !

-- …Tu sais qu'je t'aime, hein, schneke.

-- Oui, je souris.

Il me manquait presque ce surnom, ça faisait longtemps…

-- Et quoi qu'il arrive, hein ?

-- Arrête tu m'fais peur !

-- …Pardon.

-- Viens dans mes bras…

Je sais que je vais encore me faire des films mais il a l'air si triste, tellement perdu et…Moi aussi je suis pommé. J'ai besoin de lui.

-- Serre moi fort Bill, serre moi…(ndla : jusqu'à étouffer le twaaaaaaaa !! hum, pardon)

Je m'agrippe à son cou et me mords la lèvre pour empêcher des larmes venues de je ne sais où de s'échapper. Je tremble comme une feuille ; bordel j'vais vraiment pas bien !

La main de mon frère me caresse le dos, tout doucement, et je me calme un peu.

J'ai peur, je crève de trouille parce que j'en suis sûr maintenant, je l'aime beaucoup trop…

-- Bon, les amoureux, c'est pas fini le câlinage ?!

Tia, pour une fois tu aurais mieux fait de la fermer !

Je me détache de mon double, un peu gêné mais il se contente de rétorquer en me faisant un clin d'œil :

-- Soit pas jalouse. Si t'es sage j'te le prêterai.

-- Noooo thanks, rigole-t-elle en imitant l'accent de la prof de chant.

OoOoO

-- Monsieur Kaulitz ! Je veux bien que vous rameniez des élèves pour suivre mon cours mais si c'est pour bavarder c'est la porte !

Bill se cache derrière ses cheveux pour rire et me regarde en imitant silencieusement le prof.

-- Comme j'étais en train de le dire, reprend celui-ci, vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux et travailler la partition.

Un brouhaha monstre de raclements de chaises, de « Hey, tu t'mets avec moi ?! » et j'en passe fait lever les yeux au ciel à ce _paaaauvre_ Monsieur Thunderstruck (ndla : Ahahaaaahahaaahaha !! You'll be THUNDERSTRUCK /-.-faites la taire) et il soupire en se rasseyant.

-- Si vous arrivez à me jouer correctement la première mesure je m'estimerai satisfait…

Une fois les binômes fait, on prend chacun une gratte –même pas une par personne ; j'vous jure, travailler dans des conditions pareils !! –et des…sortes de notes s'élèvent un peu partout dans la salle.

Bien évidement, Bill n'arrive même pas à lire le premier accord. Déjà que j'ai du mal…A quoi ça sert ces truc tordus ?! Ils connaissent pas les tablatures ici ?

Bref, il insiste quand même pour commencer et empoigne la vielle acoustique comme…comme un balai. Mon dieu.

-- Pas comme ça, je le corrige en plaçant l'instrument sur ses genoux. Tu mets ta main gauche là et tu calles ton bras droits sur ça. (ndla : j'aurais mit « manche » et « corps » vous seriez parties dans vos délires incestueux alors…ptdr) Voiiiilà.

-- Il est où le truc là ?

-- Le truc ? Oh, le médiator ?

-- Ouais, s'tu le dis.

-- Y en ont pas.

-- …Attends…tu veux dire…Oh non ! Hors de question que je nique mes ongles sur ce truc !

Je m'y attendais. Sauf que le prof a entendu et, bien évidement, il se dépêche de rappliquer pour nous rappeler ce qu'on fout là.

-- Mais m'sieur, geint mon jumeau, Tom m'expliquait !

-- Alors continuez en silence !

-- Vous connaissez un moyen d'expliquer ses parler vous, rétorque-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-- T'en fais pas, je souris, j'en ai un moi.

-- Vous voyez, tout va bien, s'exclame le vieux avant d'aller engueuler…Tia pour changer !

Une partie de la classe se désintéresse de nous. La partie qui n'a pas remarqué notre sourire en coin. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai AUCUNES arrières pensées…Ou presque pas.

-- Alors, reprit Bill, c'est quoi ce moyen ?

-- Viens là.

J'ai à peine ouvert les bras qu'il se laisse tomber sur mes genoux avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Je passe mes mains sous ses bras en effleurant légèrement ses flans pour aller mes poser sur les siennes.

-- KAULITZ !!! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!!

Thundertruck fonce sur nous avec des yeux de fou furieux et j'ai du mal à ne pas exploser de rire.

-- J'ATTENDS !!

-- Ben, je commence avec un air innocent, j'lui apprends sans parler.

-- MON COURS N'EST PAS UN ENDROIT POUR FOURNICOTTER !!! (ndla : niaaah ! Ca c'est mon mot a moi XD)

-- Fourni-quoi, demande-t-on en se regardant.

-- Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle !

-- Ben…

-- Jeune homme je vous demanderai de bien vouloir DESCENDRE de Monsieur Kaulitz !

Les élèves sont totalement hilares et Bill joue comme d'habitude parfaitement l'incompréhension.

-- TOUT DE SUITE !!

-- Mais on a rien fait de mal, je plaide.

Il nous lance un regards furibond et nous arrache la guitare des mains. Elles retombent mollement…heu…sur les cuisses de mon double ; ce qui n'arrange rien.

-- Respirez monsieur, on a besoin de vous encore un peu, souffle Tia en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-- Retournez travaillez. Et c'est valable pour tout le monde ! et vous deux, SEPAREZ VOUS !

Heureusement la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours et la salle se vide a vitesse grand V.

Bill et moi prenons notre temps pour nous relever et je laisse ostensiblement mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'on passe devant le prof pour récupérer nos affaires. Dès que nous arrivons dans le couloir on explose de rire ; lui renverse sa tête en arrière et moi je m'agrippe à ses hanches.

Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas me passer de ses moments là. Mais ça ne date pas de…enfin de depuis que je crois que je l'aime plus que je ne devrais –oula, je m'embrouille là non ? –mais j'ai toujours été accro à ce contact. Toujours accro à lui ? Ca j'en sait rien encore…

(ndla : Han je sais que c'est court mais j'aurais bien couper là…Dilème dilème !)

(ndla : Bon aller, vous avez un peu de rab' XD)

-- Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes aimantés tout les deux.

On se sépare et je tourne la tête pour voire la mine gaga de Tia.

-- Y'a de ça, sourit mon frère.

-- Mouais. Ben décollez vous deux secondes qu'on aille en expression. C'est l'un des seuls cours qui vaille le coup de se lever le matin !

On se dépêche donc de monter au deuxième où nous attend déjà Anna.

-- Annaaaaaaaaaa !!

Je sursaute alors que Tia se précipite sur son amie pour continuer toujours aussi hystérique.

-- C'est lui ?! Me dit pas qu'c'est lui !! Ce gars trop bien foutu là ?! Naaaaan ! C'est pas LUI ?!

Ok, ça parle de mec. Mon dieu est ce que toute les filles se mettent dans cet état pour nous ? Huhu, j'aime bien l'idée. (ndla : on le changera pas hein -.-) Je rentre donc dans la salle avec mon jumeau, les laissant s'extasier sur ce fameux gars-trop-bien-foutu qu'on a croisé dans l'escalier, et on s'installe dans les rangs du milieu, contre le mur. Elles nous rejoignent au moment où le directeur, et accessoirement notre prof, entre par une porte derrière son bureau.

-- Bien le bonjour jeunes gens !

On a droit au blablatage habituel : C'est la première fois qu'on se voit, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre, on est ici pour travailler et gnagnagna. Et puis les choses sérieuses commencent :

-- …voire ce dont vous êtes capables. Vous devez tous connaître cette chanson, explique-t-il en distribuant les paroles. Je vous demande simplement de réfléchir à la façon dont elle doit être interprétée pour que le public ressente ce qu'il doit ressentir.

…Et c'est tout ? Super ! Ca c'est de l'énoncé !!

-- Vous pouvez vous mettre à plusieurs.

Bon, Bill, bébé, tu restes là.

…Heu…(ndla : t'as qu'à dire que tu faisais une liste de mots en « b »…ok j'me tais.)

-- On s'met tout les quatre, demande Anna.

-- Je laisse tourner la musique pour que vous ayez l'air en tête, lance le prof depuis la Hi-fi.

-- Génial, bougonne Tia, j'adôre Tina Turner… !

-- Faut savoir, c'est toi qui disais que ces cours étaient les meilleurs, se moque Bill.

-- Oui mais les goûts musicaux de ce cher Guido sont douteux, très douteux. M'enfin, on s'y met ?

-- C'est parti, je m'exclame.

-- Vous quatre, lance Käpernick –que je n'avais pas entendu arriver –, vous présenterez votre travaille à la classe puisque vous m'avez l'air si motivés.

-- Bravo, marmonne Anna alors que l'homme s'éloigne. Bon, quelqu'un à compris la question ?

-- C'est pas compliquer. Faut expliquer comment la Turner devrait s'y prendre pour que ça rende bien. Les jeux de regards, les intonations, les blancs, la puissance de la voix, des truc du genre quoi.

On regarde tout les trois mon frère qui vient de nous sortir ça le plus naturellement du monde et je souris.

-- L'est-y pas fantastique ce petit !

-- Petit toi-même ! Chuis plus grand que toi j'te signal.

-- De trois centimètres !!

-- C'est suffisant.

-- Et d'abords chuis le plus vieux !

-- Mouais…

Les filles roulent des yeux (ndla : pas sûr que ça se dise m'enfin…) et soupirent :

-- Tom, on les pend tout de suite où on attend qu'ils aient trouvé c'qu'on va raconter aux autres ?

-- Je sait pas Anna, j'me tâte…

On rigole et commençons a étudier cette foutu chanson. C'est assez marrant en faite. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que mon double montre les fameux « jeux de regard », c'est vers moi qu'il se tourne et j'ai à chaque fois le plus grand mal a respirer comme il faut.

-- Ah ! Il est l'heure, s'exclame Käpernick vers les moins dix. Allez, on va regarder c'que ça donne. Vous venez, finit-il en nous regardant.

-- Chuis obliger de chanter, je marmonne à mon frère.

-- Fais gaffe je pourrais vouloir me venger si tu m'abandonne, rit-il.

-- Ouuuuh, j'ai peur !

-- Aller la tapette, fait nous encore ton show, gueule un en-(coupage de l'auteuse : TOM !! ton langage !! –Mai il… -- M'en fou !) un abruti du fond de la classe. (ndla : Voilà !)

On s'arrête net tout les deux mais le prof a à peine ouvert la bouche que Bill fonce d'un pas impérial vers l'autre tartufe (ndla : Quelle culture !) , plaque ses main sur sa table et met son visage au niveau du sien.

Pas trop près non plus hein…Oui,oui, ça va, je sais.

-- Un problème peut-être, crache-t-il.

-- Tu dois bien savoir puisque tu t'es senti concerné, réplique l'autre.

-- Non, ma question c'était un problème contre les gais ?

-- Arf, si y'avait que ça…

-- Arrête tu vas m'faire pleurer !

-- Vas remuer ton cul ailleurs parasite.

-- T'as qu'à pas regarder, _hétéro_ !

-- C'est quoi ça ? Une insulte, se marre-t-il.

-- Elle vaut pas mieux que les tiennes j'te l'accorde. J'voudrais pas que tu t'sentes inférieur.

-- Ta gueule ! Toi et ton frère vous valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre !

-- Fout lui la paix ! J'crois pas que ça soit de ça qu'on causait.

-- Du pareil au même !

-- Je t'interdi-

-- Vous croyez que personne a vu votre manège ?! Z'êtes dégueux !

Mon double passe du rouge au blanc mais se ressaisit aussi vite en éclatant de rire.

-- C'est pas possible d'être aussi con, tu l'fais exprès non ?!

-- C'est d'l'inceste. C'est puni par la loi.

-- J'm'en branle de la loi.

-- J'avais cru comprendre que c'était ton frère qui s'en occupait.

-- Enlève toi la merde que t'as dans les yeux et rend moi service : ferme la. On dirait une gonzesse qui fait sa crise de jalousie.

-- Qu-que que ?! HEIN ?!

-- Pitoyable. Occupe toi d'abords de ton cul et de c'que t'en fais avant d'te mêler des affaires des autres. Et apprends à faire la différence entre fraternité et concubinage. Si tu connais pas prends un dico.

La sonnerie clôt le débat et Bill s'écarte du bureau pour revenir au sien et ranger ses affaires. Je suis encore un peu secouer par ce qu'il a dit, je sais pas si je doit comprendre qu'il accepterais qu'on…enfin voilà…Ou si…Raaah, c'est pas le moment d'y penser bordel !

Le temps me dure de quitter ce bahut de merde.

-- Les Kaulitz, s'il vous plais.

C'est pas vrai !! Y nous veut quoi l'dirlo ?!

-- Les cours n'ont pas commencer depuis très longtemps et vous vous faites déjà une sacrée réputation auprès des élèves et des professeurs.

-- Et alors, répond mon jumeau en haussant les épaules.

-- Veillez juste à ce que ça n'interfère pas dans vos études.

-- Ouais…

-- Et à ce que ça ne dégénère pas trop.

Je ris intérieurement. Dégénérer ? Je crois que pour ça c'est trop tard m'sieur !

-- Sur ce, je vous laisse filer, j'ai encore cours moi.

On le laisse rigoler tout seul et partons sans demander notre reste. D'un accord tacite on se dirige vers les toilettes.

Comme d'habitude, le sèche main marche pas (ndla : si si, des mecs qui se lavent les mains après la pause pipi, ça existe !) donc je secoue vite fait mes mains et finit de les essuyer sur mon sweet. Je me retourne pour voire où en est mon frère et me retrouve plaqué contre le mur carrelé sans comprendre.

Il colle sa bouche à la mienne, les mains toujours agrippées à mes épaules et j'entrouvre immédiatement mes lèvres pour l'embrasser comme il se doit. Sa langue rencontre la mienne et je me fout de tout a ce moment précis ; de tout sauf de lui.

Notre baiser est bref mais fougueux et quand il se détache de moi je garde les yeux fermés en reprenant difficilement mon souffle. J'émerge brusquement de ce joli rêve en entendant la porte claquer.

Merde, Bill !

Je me précipite dehors et cours dans les couloirs. Il peut pas être bien loin ! Quel con d'être resté amorphe si longtemps aussi !! Oui m'enfin c'est pas non plus tout les jours qu'on vous embrasse comme ça-JE VEUX DIRE !! C'est pas tout les jours que votre FRERE vous embrasse !! Quel…bonheur…Mon dieu je suis fou…

-- Ah ben t'es là ! Et après c'est moi qui suis longue au chiotte.

Je viens de sortir dans la cours. Ils sont tout les trois là mais Bill a les yeux rivés au sol. Je me mords la lèvre, coupable, et on s'en va en silence.

L'ambiance devient glaciale quand on se retrouve tout les deux pour finir le trajet. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire pour…pour quoi en fait ? Même ça je sais pas…Pff…C'est compliqué.

OoOoO

NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! le premier baiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!! ptdr bon, il était bien ce rab' alors ? XD


	8. chapitre 7

**Note:** je suis dééésolée, ce chapitre est pas bien long mais bon il devrait VRAIMENT vous plaire XD Un lemon pour bientôt? XD Enjoy!

****

**Note2**(racontage de life...ouais je c il ets ouris mon jeu de mot, pas la peine de vous marer comme des baleines -.-): J'ai eu un coussin TH pour mon naniveursaiiiiiiiiiiireuh!!! XD Et un nounourse ENORME tout doux, tout mouelleux! Aaaawh, je dros trop trop bien! lol Oui jme tais, ça va!

****

**Chapitre 7** (huhu comme promis XD)

Ca va faire deux jours. Deux jours qu'il m'a plaqué contre ce carrelage. Deux jours qu'on s'est embrassés…

Le sèche main ne fonctionne toujours pas mais peu importe. Je passe mes mains humides sur ma nuque, me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et sort rejoindre les autres pour aller manger. (ndla : oui encore ! de vrai goinfres lol)

Contrairement à ce que laisse penser mon état, je fais comme si de ne rien n'était. Mais je crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal parce que je sais que Bill en souffre…Et qu'on est tout les deux trop honteux ( ?) pour faire le premier pas. Alors on continue à agir comme deux frères jumeaux…A moins qu'on ne s'y soit juste remit…

-- Vous prenez quoi vous, nous demande Anna qui est déjà scotchée au menu.

-- Ya quoi ?

Je me rapproche de la porte du self où il est affiché et soupire :

-- Je crois que pour moi ça va encore être steak-frites.

-- J'te fais confiance schneke, lance mon jumeau en allant chercher un plateau.

-- Au faite toi, s'exclama Tia en se tournant vers sa cousine, c'est quand que tu nous le présentes ton chériiii ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais rejoindre Bill dans la file d'attente.

-- Laisse moi deviné, sourit-il, le « cheriiiii » !

-- You win ! Mon dieu c'est pitoyable… !

-- Tu veux mon dessert ?

-- Nan, j'aime pas non plus.

On laisse donc tomber le rayon dessert et allons chercher notre plat chaud alors que les filles nous rejoignent en courant.

Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de la chute de reins juste devant moi…Et elle appartient à mon frère…

-- Ca va, j'te dérange pas ?

Et merde. Ca c'est c'qu'on appel être prit la main dans le sac…Enfin p't-être pas jusque là…Hum.

-- Queya ?

Y'a des moments où je me passerai de ces petits bug. Juste histoire d'avoir l'air un peu moins con.

-- Rien, sourit mon double, tu fais bouchon c'est tout.

Je me retourne et effectivement, ça commence à râler derrière. Faites chier les gens, j'étais bien moi !

-- Aller bouge schneke !!

-- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Une fois installés près d'une fenêtre, les conversations reprennent de bon train. Ca se moque, ça rigole, la routine quoi. Je me demande encore comment je fais pour être si naturel mais c'est un peu plus facile de supporter…j'en sais trop rien.

-- Faut qu'j'aille aux waters !!

Pour changer ! Le jour où Tia n'aura pas envie de pisser PENDANT le repas, je lui offre des fleurs.

-- Anna tu viens avec moi ?

-- Mais on mange Tom !

-- Aller s'teuh plaît !!

-- T'es chiante !!

-- S'il te plaît, insiste-t-elle avec un regard bizarre.

-- Pfff, c'est bon. Et piquez pas nos frites vous deux hein !!

Elles s'éloignent et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise, comme souvent quand je me retrouve seul avec Bill. On dirait une collégienne, c'est navrant. C'est à cause de ce sale silence aussi !

-- T'as finit le devoir de compo, demande mon frère avant que ledit silence ne s'installe trop.

-- Ouais.

-- Han ! Et tu m'as même pas montré !

-- Pour qu'tu fasses du plagia ?! Hunhun, pas moyen, je ris.

-- Tout d'suite ! Pas de plagia chez moi !!

-- Mais oui… !

-- Non, j'aurais prit ta partition et t'en aurai fait une autre !

-- Evidement.

Je le tape sur le dessus de sa tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux et il grimace en me tirant la langue.

-- Je suppose que t'as rien fait toi.

-- Hey, je suis parolier moi, pas compositeur ! Chacun son job schneke.

Et pour se venger il tire sur l'élastique qui maintient –ou plutôt maintenait –mes dreads en queue de cheval (ndla : ça va pas avec Tom ce nom…). Je le chatouille pour l'arrêter et essaye de me recoiffer. Sauf qu'il se met lui aussi à me chatouiller et le problème c'est que je suis beaucoup plus chatouilleux que lui… !

On se chamaille jusqu'à tomber de nos chaises, lui à moitié sous la table, moi à califourchon sur lui. Et tout le monde nous regarde rire comme des débiles.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'on doit pas avoir l'air très fin et que notre position est douteuse…Douteuse ?!! Oulalala dans quelle merde j'me suis mis moi ?!!

-- Heu…je…

Bill aussi arrête de rire et je me sens rougir. Ca m'arrive beaucoup trop ces temps ci je trouve.

On se racle la gorge en même temps et je me relève en l'aidant à faire pareil. On se rassoit l'air de rien et mes joues reprennent une couleur normale. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'oeil en me disant que j'aurais du l'embrasser. Et je finis par me rendre compte que lui aussi me regarde comme ça…

Aller, faisons marcher ce fameux lien et essayons de voire s'il a autant envie de revivre ce merveilleux instant dans les toilettes…

-- REUH !!

-- Vous avez pas bouffé nos frites hein ?!

Rater…

-- Ben c'est pas trop tôt. Bon, moi aussi faut qu'j'y aille. Tomi tu viens ?

-- Hein ? Où ?

-- Aux chiottes, schneke !

-- Ah…Oui j'arrive.

-- Et après ça se moque de nous, raille Tia.

Je lui tire la langue et pars rejoindre mon double qui a déjà quitté la salle. Il m'attend dans le couloir…

Bon, coup d'œil à droite, personne. A gauche, personne non plus. Derrière, la porte s'est refermée. Parfait.

Je parcours les derniers pas qui me séparent de lui, mon regard fiché dans le sien. On a le même sourire en coin et cette petite lueur dans les yeux que personne d'autre ne peut comprendre. Nos mains droites viennent se poser sur la hanche de l'autre, parfaitement synchronisées, et rapprochent nos bassins. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes quand elles s'entrouvrent ; je mords les miennes un instant, le temps d'un court doute, puis l'embrasse. Sa langue se glisse déjà entre mes dents et attire la mienne dans sa bouche. On joue comme ça pendant…j'en sais rien mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime bon sang, je l'aime !

OoOoO

J'vous l'avais pas dit? Tout est bien qui fini bien!! XD Meuh nan c'pas finiiii! lol Mais là j'ai mes partiels lundi alors j'y vais molo...Reviews pleeeeeeease!! XD


	9. chapitre 8

**Note: **ENFIN FINIIIIIT!! Bordel j'aime pas les partiels -.- Mais j'en ai profiter pour écrire un truc qui devrait vous plaire XD Faudra juste attendre le chapitre 10 ...hum...Enjoy?!!!

****

**Chapitre 8 **

Bill s'écarte légèrement de moi. Il avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille pendant notre baiser et resserre son étreinte en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je dégluti difficilement. Dieu qu'il est beau…

En grand insatisfait que je suis, je me mets à déposer des bisous d'oiseaux sur ses si jolies lèvres tout en caressant doucement sa joue. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Mes yeux se reperdent dans ceux de Bill mais il fixe un point derrière mon épaule, un sourire débile accroché au visage. Sourire qui ne fait qu'augmenter si bien que je vais murmurer à son oreille :

-- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-- Plusieurs choses…

-- Je t'écoute, je souris.

-- Déjà je voudrais bien que tu reprennes tes bisous.

Je rigole légèrement. Pas jumeaux pour rien…

-- Ensuite je crois que nous avons un fan club…

Un fan cl-QUOI ?!!

-- Hein ?!

Je me retourne d'un bloc, me détachant à contre cœur de lui et aperçois, planqué derrière une plante verte les deux imbéciles qui nous servent d'amies. C'est pas possible !!

Une peur viscérale vient me tordre le ventre mais je remarque leur sourire gaga et leurs yeux pétillants. Je souffle un bon coup. Un fan club…Pourquoi pas.

-- Bon alors, ces bisous ?

-- Pas ici, je souffle en me retournant vers lui.

-- Beuh… !

-- Viens.

Je lui prends la main et on va récupérer nos sacs dans le self. On nous regarde ? Et alors ? Je l'aime et je les emmerde ses coincés du cul ! (ndla : Tom par pitié ton langage -.-)

On quitte ensuite le bâtiment, le bahut, le quartier. Si je pouvais j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde juste pour être seul avec lui mais je suis pas un grand sportif alors le parc vers chez nous suffira.

On se pose sur un banc et je cale ma tête dans son cou, soufflant pour enlever ses cheveux de devant mes yeux.

-- J'avais trop peur que tu me prennes pour un malade, murmure Bill en souriant légèrement.

Sa main se glisse dans la mienne et je dépose un baiser sur sa peau pâlotte.

-- Pareil.

-- Quand j'ai vu que tu bougeais plus l'autre jour, dans les toilettes, j'ai paniqué. Je voyais bien que tu faisais semblant depuis et puis c'était plus comme avant quand on était que tout les deux.

-- J'avais trop peur de faire un truc de travers, je souris.

-- Et moi donc ! Mais ce matin dans le self, c'était…

Il est tout rêveur et je me redresse un peu pour l'embrasser.

L'euphorie qui inonde mon cœur est indéfinissable : je suis dans les bras de mon frère en train de jouer avec sa langue et ça n'est pas comme qui dirai très conventionnel ; mais je suis heureux, lui aussi, alors les autres peuvent se les foutrent là où je pense leur conventions !

-- Je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à retourner en cour, reprend-il lorsqu'on s'arrête enfin.

-- Pas spécialement.

-- De toute façon j'avais pas fait ma compo, rie-t-il avant de passer au-dessus de moi pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

Gott, s'il me regarde comme ça une seconde de plus je le viole !

-- T'es beau tu sais ?

-- Toi aussi.

-- Ouais.

Je ris de sa modestie à tout épreuve et fait glisser mes mains sur les jambes pour aller les posées sur son joli petit cul. (ndla : Donne moi ton p'tit cul !!!!...pardon -.-)

Il se serre un peu plus contre moi et passe ses bras autour de ma nuque en posant son front sur le mien.

-- On rentre, demande-t-il.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- J'te trouve un peu trop…habillé.

-- Maman est à la maison.

-- Hunhun, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez vous chez le coiffeur cette aprèm' et la connaissant ça va durer des heures.

J'avoue que je commence à avoir chaud dans mon gros sweet. Déjà que Bill est collé à moi mais en plus s'il me fait des allusions carrément perverses je peux plus là !

-- J'te suis.

-- Embrasse moi avant.

Et après c'est moi qui suis exigeant hein ?! Mais j'aime tellement l'embrasser que ça ne me pose pas le moindre problème.

OoOoO

Je suis assis sur la table basse du salon, en boxer, et Bill est sur un pouf en face de moi, pas plus habillé. On se regarde depuis dix minutes, les joues rougies, et on ne fait rien…

C'est lui qui c'est arrêter mais je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu continuer plus loin. Pourtant j'ai envie mais c'est…Je sais que je me pose trop de question mais j'y peut rien, ça fait trop d'un coup pour mon pauvre cerveau. (ndla : Vu la taille tu m'étonne ! …Océ POSE CE COUTEAU !! Je retire !!!!)

Finalement c'est lui qui rompt le silence le premier :

-- Tu l'as déjà fait toi ?

-- Non…

-- …Moi non plus.

Je souris sans le vouloir. Je crois que j'aurais été terriblement jaloux s'il m'avait dit oui.

-- Et t'as jamais, reprend-il, enfin…tu vois… ? Même avec une fille ?

-- Heu…Non plus…Je crois pas…

-- Ah bon…

Ne me dites pas que… !

-- Bill ?

-- …Oui bon une fois avec une ex on a essayer…

-- J'y crois pas ! Espèce de dévergonder !

-- Tu peux parler tiens !

On rigole, laissant redescendre le stresse par la même occasion.

-- Et alors, je demande, ça fait comment.

-- C'est…pas désagréable…

-- Arf je suis sauvé alors, tu sais t'y prendre !

Il avale de travers et je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Le rouge me monte aux joues alors qu'il se racle la gorge et nos regards gênés se croisent.

De toute façon, quand j'y pensais, quand je rêvais de lui, il a toujours été question qu'IL me fasse l'amour. Ca m'a étonné au début ; je suis pas trop du genre à me faire…Bref, voilà. Mais de toute façon je ne m'explique absolument rien de ce qui me lie à Bill donc une chose de plus, une chose de moins. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout (ndla : Bandes de tarlouses ! lol Avis aux amatrices des Guignols de l'info XD)

Je le vois de mordiller la lèvre nerveusement.

-- J'ai encore des choses à voire niveau tact, je souris.

Il rigole un peu sans lâcher sa lèvre et finit par murmurer :

-- C'est que…je veux pas que t'ai mal alors peut-être que…je…

-- Elle a eu mal ?

-- Pas trop. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-- Alors j'te fais confiance, je souffle en me perdant dans ses prunelles.

-- Mais…

Il est trop sexy comme ça. Mon dieu je…je…jeeeuh me sent rassuré ! Hum…Oui 'fin…Si il sait s'y prendre après tout hein. Hum…

Gott…

Dans treize centièmes de secondes je bande.

Et voilà… Bravo Bill, vraiment. Avec ton petit air tout innocent là et ces petit yeux amoureux. Et ta putain de langue qui arrête pas de venir humidifier tes lèvres…J'vais la bouffer. Han je vais LE bouffer !

Comme quoi il me fallait pas grand-chose pour passer le cap… !

-- T'as envie ?

Il se redresse sur le pouf, se racle encore la gorge, détourne les yeux puis reviens sur moi, les détourne encore pour finalement répondre :

-- Oui.

-- Tu penses que j'ai envie ?

Il sourit avant de lancer :

-- Je vois Tom, je vois.

-- Alors pourquoi on attend encore ?

-- Parce que si c'est moi qui dois te…faire l'amour dirons- nous. Hum, je veux pas te brusquer.

-- Je t'aime.

-- Moi aussi schneke. Putain moi aussi.

-- Alors pourquoi on attend ?

Moi ? Jouer avec ses nefs ? Je n'oserai pas.

-- Peut-être que…tout ça manque de romantisme.

-- Ok, un point pour toi.

-- Héhé, tu savais à qui tu t'attaquais pourtant !

Je me lève sans répondre, vais fermer les volet (ndla : Fait gaffe le vieux d'en face mate.) puis règle la lampe halogène à intensité minimal. Bill est encore plus attirant avec cette atmosphère chaude et orangée.

Je l'aime.

Je le veux.

Maintenant.

Je reviens vers lui et me rassois directement sur ses cuisses, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. J'arrive tout juste à prendre un air provocateur pour aller susurrer à son oreille :

-- Fait moi l'amour.

Je le sens frissonner quand je caresse ses hanches et il me lance un regard brûlant avant de m'embrasser avidement.

Il attrape ma taille et me colle brusquement à lui si bien que mon érection déjà bien installée vient éveiller la sienne. C'est qu'on dirait pas comme ça, mais au pieu il peut être violent mon frère ! Comment j'le sais ? Secret professionnel.

-- Et dire que tu racontes partout que tu attends de bien connaître ton partenaire pour coucher, je me moque quand il libère enfin mes lèvres.

-- Parce que j'te connais pas peut-être ?

-- Si tu le prends comme ça…

Il a un sourire totalement excitant et j'ai presque des regrets de l'embrasser…Presque j'ai dit hein !

Il me serre un peu plus et je m'agrippe à ses épaules. Sa main droite passe lentement sur mes fesses, d'abords sur puis sous le caleçon et j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe comme jamais.

-- Tout va être parfait Tom, murmure-t-il.

-- Tu es parfait.

-- Pour toi. Je te promet. Tout…

-- Fait gaffe j'pourrais te prendre au mot-HUN !!

Le con ! Il vient de donner un méchant coup de rein, je vais jamais m'en remettre ! Quoi que, y faudrait, vu comme ça s'annonce…

-- C'est moi qui vais te prendre…

Ben dépêche toi alors parce que là je vais mourir avant si tu continue comme ça !

-- Tu pense pas que le lit serait plus confortable ?

-- Trop loin, marmonne-t-il en mordillant mon cou.

-- Le canapé ?

-- Trop étroit.

-- Le…tapis ?

Il fait passer sa langue sur ma peau et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à penser et à articuler.

-- …On vire la table ?

-- On vire la table !

On se relève précipitamment, le souffle court et on se jette sur la table basse pour la poussée contre la télé. L'énorme tapis en laine de je sais plus trop quoi que ma grand-mère a offert à noël ne m'a jamais paru aussi utile !

Mais là bordel, y faut que Bill revienne s'occuper de moi. Dépendant ? Soumis ? Vous, vous avez pas eu l'aperçu de ce qu'il sait faire avec sa langue !! (ndla : la démo est gratuite ?!)

Il a disparu de mon champs de vision. Je me retourne vivement pour le percuter de plein fouet mais il a déjà fourré sa langue dans ma bouche.

Le jour où quelqu'un vous embrasse aussi bien que lui vous m'appelez, OK ?

Il s'écarte de moi et j'ai à peine le temps de calmer ma respiration qu'il a déjà baissé mon boxer, c'est agenouillé devant moi et me taille la pipe du siècle. (ndla : Bon TOM ! Ou tu racontes comme il faut ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe !) Je manque de tomber à la renverse mais ses mains ont repris leur place sur ma chute de rein et me retiennent. Sa chaleur entre mes cuisses fait bondir mon cœur et le plaisir déferle dans chaque cellule de mon corps.

Je tremble comme un malade en laissant échapper des gémissements rauques, une main dans ses cheveux et il commence à frotter de façon plus appuyée sa langue sur mon sexe en resserrant ses lèvres autour. Son piercing est le meilleur des stimulateurs…

Mes bras retrouvent un semblant d'activité et j'arrive à poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Je traces des petits cœurs sur sa peau et joue avec ses mèches, suivant lascivement ses vas et viens.

Le plaisir me fait frissonner alors qu'il masse doucement mes fesses et que ses dents se referment sur mon gland. Je me mord violement les lèvres et joui en gémissant (ndla : genre les bruit bizarres et suraigus qu'il fait dans les bonus du DVD ? lol) A coup sur je vais avoir mon empreinte dentaire imprimer sur le haut du menton pendant trois semaines mais dieu que c'était bon !

Je me laisse tomber sur le tapis, mon buste contre le sien, de nouveau assis sur ses cuisses. Il me regarde intensément et je l'embrasse avant même de m'en rendre compte. Il a encore mon goût sur les lèvres, ma chaleur dans la bouche ; il est à moi, je suis à lui.

Mes bras se resserrent autour de sa nuque et nos langues fusionne ; lui rapproche un peu plus nos bassins et je sens son excitation venir raviver la mienne. Il tremble lui aussi. Trop d'émotions d'un coup peut-être.

On s'écarte pour se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. Le même désir si longtemps refouler et qui n'attendait qu'à être libérer, la même envie, la même passion, le même amour. Il est moi et je suis lui.

Mais le rêve s'arrête avec un claquement de porte et une voix trop bien connue :

-- Si votre mère sait que vous avez sécher… !

Je l'aime mon beau-père hein, vraiment. Il nous a fait découvrir la musique, il a rendu le sourire à Maman, il nous considère comme ses propres fils, mais là…CA VA PAS DU TOUT !!!

Il ne devait pas rentrer si tôt ! J'imagine même pas le désastre… ! Retrouver ses fils en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur le tapis du salon…Pauvre Gordon…

On reste figés, incapable de faire le moindre geste, toujours les yeux dans les yeux mais cette fois c'est de la peur qu'on y lit. S'il nous voit…

Heureusement pour nous il se dirige vers nos chambres qui sont au premier. En l'entendant monter les escalier on secoue la tête et nous relevons. On a environs une minute trente, le temps qu'il ouvre nos deux portes et la salle de l'ordinateur, pour se rhabiller et remettre la table à sa place. Et accessoirement trouver une explication pour avoir sécher les cours de l'après midi et être plantés sur le canapé rouges et en sueur, à moitié bandant…On est dans une belle merde.

-- On est dans une belle merde, lance Bill en me faisant écho.

-- On met au moins la télé…

OoOoO

Et non, pas de lemon pour tout de suiiiite! 'Fin pas de VRAI lemon, lol. Ca vous a plut? Désolé c'est pas encore super long mais faut que j'arrive au chapitre 10 pour noël alors j'peux pas en mettre trop d'un coup! Review please XD


	10. chapitre 9

**Note:** C'est les vacances!!! Enfin bordel!! lol Voilà, on se raproche du chapitre 10, que je vous metrais mardi pour noël XD En attendant, enjoy!!

**Chapitre 9 **

Bill et moi avons été convoqués par le prof de compo pour avoir louper son indispensable et tellement intéressant cours magistral de deux heures hier après midi. De toute façon j'aime pas les cours en amphi…Mais c'est pas ce qu'on appel une excuse valable…

-- Bien. Je suppose que vous aller me sortir une excuse toute fraîchement inventée pour justifier votre absence ?

-- On savais pas que les cours en amphi étaient obligatoires, je souris avec un air de défi.

-- Et bien je vous annonce que si. Et que je fais partit de ceux qui font l'appel.

Y'en a qu'on vraiment que ça à foutre ! On doit être une bonne cinquantaine en première année !

-- Je tiens à vous prévenir que les gens qui se croient assez intelligent pour se passer de mes cours et profiter du créneaux pour aller roucouler dans les rues ne m'inspire pas la moindre sympathie et que j'ai mon mot à dire pour accorder ou non le passage en deuxième année.

Alors ça c'est de la menace ! Houuu j'en tremble de p-…Attendez…

-- Roucouler, demande Bill avant moi.

-- On vous a vu sortir du self main dans la main et quitter l'établissement une demie heure à peine avant le début du cours. Ne niez pas j'ai des sources sûres.

On ne retient pas un soupire désabusé et l'autre se met à nous regarder de haut comme si on avait traiter sa mère de salope. (ndla : dans la délicatesse, toujours -.-)

-- Vous avez le même nom de famille, reprend-il.

-- Vous avez trouver ça tout seul, j'ironise.

-- Je me demandais juste si sur votre petite planète rose aussi l'inceste était prohibé. Il serait dommage qu'on vous dénonce…

Je me crispe et essaye vainement de trouver quelque chose pour lui rabaisser le clapet mais Bill s'en charge :

-- Vous avez jamais pris votre petit frère ou sœur par la main ? Drôle de famille.

-- Je suis fils unique. Mais ne me prenez pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis !

-- Ca serait dur, je marmonne juste assez fort pour qu'il entende.

-- Vous n'avez pas le droit, se met-il à hurler, c'est malsain ! C'est sale !! C'est-

-- Hum hum.

On se retourne tout les trois vers la porte. Le pro (ndla : nan c'est pas un faute de frappe, il ne manque pas un « f », c'est juste l'abréviation de proviseur) se tient dans l'embrasure, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'autre se remet à hurler comme si on était le diable :

-- Monsieur Kapërkick, ils-

-- Calmez vous voyons. Ce ne sont que des frères jumeaux qui s'entendent bien. Je vais m'occuper de leur sanction pour avoir louper votre cours ; vous devriez vous reposer.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre et on sourit devant la tête du pauvre prof. Et toc !

Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, le Kapërnick nous a repéré depuis la rentrée au moins alors l'accalmie va être de courte durée…

-- Asseyez vous, nous propose-t-il quand on arrive dans son bureau.

J'ai une envie irrémédiable de prendre la main de Bill et de la serrer fort contre mon cœur mais il faut que je me retienne, histoire de garder un semblant de rigueur.

-- Bon, je vais être obliger de vous coller sinon ce cher Robert (ndla : Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! ptdr) risque de vous faire un procès, reprend-il avec un sourire. Mais je pense que vous avez compris que nous ne somme pas là pour parler de ça.

Nous y voilà…

-- Ecoutez j'aime autant vous dire que je me fiche complètement de votre vie privée. Seulement tout ce qui se passe entre ses murs est sous ma responsabilité alors je vous demanderai d'éviter de déclancher ce genre de réaction chez les professeurs et vos camarades. Et ne me dites pas que je ne comprends pas !

Zut…

-- Vous avez lu le règlement ?

-- Si c'est pour le bécotage c'est juste interdit en cours, pas dans les couloirs, s'exclame mon frère.

Encore une belle occasion de se taire tiens… !

-- Exacte. Mais pensez que dans votre cas les risques sont un peu plus importants qu'une heure de retenue ou une expulsion…

On ne répond rien. Qu'y a-t-il à répondre ?

-- Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de vous faire discret et de ne pas foutre votre année en l'air pour ça.

-- Hm.

-- Allez, dépêchez vous de filler de là, vous allez être en retard ! Et revenez ce soir après les cours pour votre retenue.

-- Oui oui, répond-on en se levant pour sortir.

-- Putain de merde, s'écrit Bill une fois loin du bureau, j'ai bien cru qu'on y passait !

-- C'est clair ! Bordel je l'aime ce pro !!

-- Hey !

Je rigole avant de l'embrasser. On va vraiment être en retard mas tant pis. Je l'aime.

Il me pousse jusqu'au mur alors que mes mains appuient sur ses reins pour nous rapprocher.

La sonnerie retenti mais on ne se décolle pas pour autant. Encore une raison pour dire que les cours ne servent qu'à faire chier le monde. Sa langue tente de quitter ma bouche mais je la rattrape et reprend notre langoureux échange. Puisque de toute façon on est à la bourre, autant profiter !

-- Les mecs, chuis pas sûre qu'une envie irrépressible d'embrasser son jumeau soit considérée comme une excuse valable.

Je soupire en me détachant des lèvres de Bill et lance un regard noir à Tia par-dessus son épaule.

-- Par ce que t'en a une toi, d'excuse valable, raille-t-il en se retournant.

-- Une envie irrépressible d'aller pisseeeeeeeeeer !!

Elle explose de rire et vient se mettre entre nous deux, passant un bras autour de la taille de chacun –elle a abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'atteindre nos cous –et nous traîne vers la salle de cours. Sans oublier de parler, parler, parler et parler… ! Comment ça comme nous ?!!

-- …présente son copain demain midi !! C'est trop bien !! En plus…

Depuis le temps qu'on en entend parler de ce fameux gars…

**Chapitre 10** (wah !! moi qui pensait faire un truc assez court ! lol)

-- Bon vous l'embêtez pas trop, hein ? J'ai pas envie qu'il s'enfuie en courant. Déjà que Tia le harcèle !

Anna lance un regard noir à sa voisine et reprend ses recommandations que je n'écoute plus vraiment : Bill a posé sa main sur ma cuisse… (ndla : forcément là…)

-- TOM TU M'ECOUTE ?!

Bill arrête ces putains de caresses, j'ai pas envie de bander en plein milieu du self bordel de merde !! (ndla : quand est ce que j'arriverai à te faire parler poliment moi -.-)

-- TOM !!

-- Hein ?

Je crois que je me suis un peu trop habitué au surnom de Tia vu la tête de tueuse que me fait Anna.

-- Tu m'as pas écoutée !

-- Mais bien sûr que si ! Faut qu'on soit des enfants models devant ton mec.

Elle soupire et je lui sourie pour la rassurer.

-- Relax Anna, rie mon frère, si tu t'angoisses comme ça pour le présenté a tes potes imagine quand ça sera le tour de tes parents !

-- Mes parents sont cent fois moins susceptibles de le faire fuir, rétorque la brune avant de nous tirer la langue.

-- Si peu, continue Bill.

-- Ben au moins eux ils n'ont pas les mains baladeuses tout le temps.

En flague.

Je regarde mon jumeau et on éclate de rire.

-- Ca, c'est fait, je la nargue.

-- Et après on me demande pourquoi je suis stressée, soupire-t-elle.

Mais déjà sa mine s'illumine et elle sourie comme une grosse débile –qu'il lui arrive d'être.

-- Laisse moi deviné, se moque mon âme sœur (ndla : frère Tom, frère.), il arriiiiive !

-- Ta gueule, gronde-t-elle en se levant.

On se retourne pour la voire sauter au coup d'un grand type ma foie un peu plus baraqué que moi (ndla : et pan ! en plein dans la fierté Tomi !! …au sens propre du terme hein -.-), cheveux visiblement lissés au fer (ndla : genre tu t'y connais -.-) et habillé en…rockeur classe ? On va dire ça comme ça.

(ndla : qui a pas trouvé qui c'était encore -.- ? lol)

Ils se détachent et viennent s'asseoir à côté de nous.

-- Bon ben, j'vous présente Georg. (ndla : Naaaaaaaaaaaaan sans blague !! Han je tombe des nues là ! –Où ça ?!! – Tom -.-)

-- Salut, lance-t-il avec un sourire franc.

On répond chaleureusement et commençons à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. C'est comme ça que j'apprends qu'ils se sont rencontrés en cours de basse.

-- Tu fais de la basse, demande mon frère avant moi.

-- Ouais, depuis…ben depuis que chuis ici donc ça fait trois ans. C'pour ça que j'ai remplacé le prof pour les premières années.

-- T'as un groupe ?

Vas-y doucement quand même Billou !

-- Ben, à l'origine j'ai commencer la basse pour en monter un. Mais les types qui m'avait « enrôlés » on abandonnés donc voilà.

Il a mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts en disant « enrôlés » et hausse les épaules avant de reprendre :

-- Et vous ?

-- Pas encore, je souris.

-- J'ose même pas imaginer le massacre, raille Tia en donnant une tape sur la tête de Bill.

-- Vous faites quoi comme instruments ?

-- Han pour moi juste un micro, rigole mon frère, c'est trop chiant de se trimballer un instrument !

Il rigole et se tourne vers moi :

-- Et toi…Tom, c'est ça ?

-- Yep ! Moi j'fais de la gratte.

-- Cool. Tu joues quoi ?

-- Mes compos, je réponds assez fièrement. Du rock et quelques ballades.

-- C'est drôle, sourit-il, t'as pas le look qui va avec.

-- C'fait pour, je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

-- Si tu voyais le bordel qu'il fout en cours de guitare, se marre Tia.

-- Tu peux causer toi !

Elle me tire la langue et je lui balance une frite dans la gueule. La bataille de bouffe s'annonce !! Yeah !

-- BON !!

Beuh, qu'est-c't'arrive Anna ?!

-- On y va Georg ?

-- Heu…Si tu veux. A plus !

Il l'embrasse et ils sortent main dans la main du self. Je les regarde s'éloigner avec un brin de jalousie au creux de la poitrine.

Bill enlève sa main de ma cuisse pour venir serrer la mienne et me sourie. La lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, qu'il essaye de cacher avec son air rassurant, me fait fondre et je l'attire contre moi pour l'enlacer à l'étouffer. Mon nez dégage un bout de peau dans sa nuque que je m'empresse de couvrir de baiser. Je l'aimer et j'emmerde le monde.

-- Dites les gars…

On se sépare à contre cœur pour se tourner vers Tia qui nous regarde toute attendrie. Mais son visage devient perplexe alors qu'elle reprend :

-- J'peux vous poser une question ?

-- C'est déjà fait ma grande, je la taquine.

-- Bref, j'me demandais…Enfin…Heu…

-- Mais encore ?

-- On va faire autrement. Vous le trouver comment Georg ?

-- Ben…Il est sympa.

-- Non mais, …Roh vous voyez quoi !

Je me tourne vers mon frère qui ne pige pas plus que moi et Tia s'exaspère :

-- Mais si !! Physiquement j'veux dire !!

C'est quoi cette question ?!

-- Alors ?

-- Il est baraqué, je sors simplement en haussant les épaules et en même temps que mon frère.

Bah quoi ? C'est la première chose qu'y m'a marqué alors bon.

-- Ok, merci !

-- …

-- …

-- Me regardez pas comme ça vous me faite peur !

-- Ben explique alors, je lance, parce que là…

-- …On se pose sérieusement des questions sur ta santé mentale, finit Bill.

-- Nan mais je voulais juste vérifier un truc. Rien de bien important.

-- En nous demandant commet on trouve Georg ?

-- …ROH !! Bon d'accords. Je voulais juste savoir si vous sortiez ensembles parce que vous étiez gays ou juste parce que votre gémellité avait évoluée.

Elle a lâché ça d'une traite et nous regarde avec la tête d'une gamine qui veut pas se faire engueuler malgré qu'elle ai fait un méga bêtise.

-- Dites quelque chose là, j'me sens mal…

-- …Je vois pas le rapport, dit doucement mon jumeau.

-- Ben moi j'ai pensé « Wah ! trop bien foutu quoi !! ». Alors j'me dit que si vous aviez eu des raison d'être attiré par les mecs ben vous auriez pensé pareil de lui.

Mon dieu, les filles sont-elles toutes aussi tordues ?!!

-- Et donc tu en déduis quoi là ?

-- Que vous êtes…heu…supra bizarres ! Mais que vous êtes juste passé au niveau supérieur.

Elle nous fait un grand sourire et j'avoue qu'une partie de moi est soulagée : je ne suis pas gay. Stupide ? Oh ça oui mais que voulez vous, j'ai ma fierté et mes hormones, ça fait beaucoup.

Et Bill ? Bill c'est pas un garçon. C'est pas une fille non plus hein !! Bill c'est…Bill. Ca s'explique pas c'est comme ça.

Bon ok, je suis peut-être un peu bi sur les bords mais QUE pour Bill, c'est compris ! De toute façon je compte pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie que lui donc le problème est résolu. Je suis à Bill ; Bill est à moi. Le reste on s'en fou.

…

Gott chuis gay ?!

-- Tomi respire, me chuchote le magnifique brun qui me met le cerveau en compote, moi aussi ça me perturbe mais faut pas qu'on se pose trop de questions. Ok ?

-- On est gay ?

-- Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Hum…

-- J'me disais la même chose, je souris finalement.

-- Alors arrête de penser et embrasse moi.

-- Que-…Mais…Bill, on est en pl-

Han putain de bordel de dieu il embrasse trop biiiiieeeeeeeeeeeen !! Ok, ok je pense plus, promis Billou. Il s'écarte et me lance un regard timide. Malgré moi je me retourne pour vérifier que personne ne nous regarde et je recolle mes lèvres aux siennes. J'y peux rien je suis accro.

OoOoO (ouais vu que mes derniers chapitre étaient cours j'le fais un peu plus long c'ui-là)

J'ai pas suivit un mot de ce cours. Depuis deux heure j'ai le cul sur un de ses foutus siège inconfortable de l'amphi et je serai même pas foutu de vous dire de quoi on parle !

Mais j'ai un sujet de préoccupation bien plus important que…que…que ce cours de je sais pas quoi ! Merde pourquoi je réagis comme un abruti de première quand il s'agit de mon orientation sexuelle ?!

Oui, oui, OUI, ENCORE !! Mais merde ça me stresse !

(ndla : cette phrase est a prononcer sur le ton de l'énervement profond, et pas de la jouissance orgasmique, soyons clairs U.U)

C'est vrai quoi, si j'aime Bill qui est un garçon, mais que les revues pornos qui traînent sous mon lit ne sont pas encore brûlées c'est que je suis bi, non ? Mais ça veut dire que d'un côté je suis gay. Et là ça coince.

'Tin c'est si dure que ça à faire un coming-out ?

Il faut que j'arrête de me torturer comme ça…Rendez vous compte, y'a une demie heure je me forçait à mater les mecs devant moi pour voire si ça me faisait de l'effet –non en l'occurance. Je suis tombé bas, hein ?

Bon, on respire. Il suffit de faire abstraction.

…

…

JE SAIS !!! Je suis…Je suis…JE SUIS BILL-SEXUEL !! Tout à fait !! Oui oui.

…

Ok j'me la fermer et je dors.

-- Tom ?

Je dors j'ai dis !!

-- Tom ?!...TOM !!

-- Chut Bill, je dors.

-- Arrête tes conneries le prof tape un fix sur nous depuis deux minutes. Si tu te relève pas dans la seconde on est bon pour l'interro orale !

-- …Et alors ?

-- Tom ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte, je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à ses questions.

-- Groumph.

Moi non plus. J'ai la tête en bouillie alors faut y aller molo-

-- AAAAAAAHH !! Putain mais t'es trop con !!

Y m'a chatouiller ce con !! Han je le déteste !! Je SUPPORTE pas ça bordel !!...Heu…

--Oups…

-- Bravo Tomi, là vraiment… !

-- Oh ça va toi. T'as chercher !

-- Vous deux là-haut, gueule le prof.

Tout le monde se retourne vers nous et on se regarde avec, si j'en crois Bill, un air d'attardé mental.

-- Vous avez quelque chose à faire partager à la classe peut-être ?

-- Tu te démerde schneke, marmonne mon double.

Il est malin lui, chuis pas en état là ! J'vais dire une connerie, j'le sens. Enfin, ma bouche va dire une connerie… !

-- Alors ? Les Kaulitz c'est ça ?

-- Heu…Ouais.

-- Hum. Je vois que j'ai écourté votre sieste.

-- Un peu ouais !

-- Jeune homme !!

-- Bah quoi ?

-- Si vous ne pensez pas avoir besoin de mon enseignement la porte est de ce côté.

-- Vrai ? On peut ? Han trop bien parce que là vous voyez, y faut que j'ai une conversation du genre très urgent avec mon frangin et c'est pas très intime ici. Alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser ! (ndla : Oo vous savez le truc mnémotechnique pour savoir si on met « er » ou « é » à la fin du verbe…ben là ça me faisait « si vous voulez bien nous prendre »…on se calme Tom, on se calme u.u)

Je me lève, chope la main de Bill et mon sac et commence à faire lever tout le monde pour sortir du rang. Je cours à moitié jusqu'à la porte, entendant vaguement la crise du prof qui essaye de calmer la salle et on sort de l'enfer. Il faut que je lui dise, maintenant. Vite.

-- Je t'aime putain Bill, je t'aime et chuis trop con de pas assumer c'que ça veut dire !!

Et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je l'embrasse.

…

Wah, vous pouvez pas savoir comme on se sent libérer après ça !

-- J'ai bien fait de te réveiller alors, sourit-il quand on se sépare enfin. Moi aussi je t'aime schneke.

Son regard est tellement radieux. Si je pouvais le rendre aussi heureux tous les jours… !

-- Tom ?

-- Hum ?

-- On s'en fout des autres ?

-- Beuh…Oui…Oui, pourquoi ?

-- Parce qu'on vient de se rouler une pelle devant la porte VITREE de l'amphi et qu'on s'est laaargement fait repèr'.

Ah…Merde. En effet, le prof tire un tête a faire peur à un mammouth (ndla : C'est QUOI cette expression ?!! Gott je vais pas bien moi -.-)

-- On recommence, je souris en narguant le pauv' vieux derrière la vitre.

-- Quand tu veux.

Et il attrape le col de mon t-shirt pour me faire me retourner et sceller nos lèvres. Ses mains glisse sur mon torse et vont se rejoindre dans le bas de mon dos, les miennes sont allées directement sur ses fesses. Gott je les aimes ses p'tites fesses !

-- Tom ?

-- Hum ?

-- Devine…

-- J'ai envie de toi.

-- Gagner.

-- L'auditorium est libre je crois…

-- Je te suis schneke.

Il m'embrasse encore. Je jubile. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant…Je vais faire l'amour avec Bill…

OoOoO

Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! C'est finii !! ES IST VORBEEEEI –BEEEEEI –BEEEEEEI !!! Huhu ! Moi ? Sadique ? Naaaaaaaan !  
Bah quoi, il était long ce chap nan? lol


	11. chapitre 11

**Note** : vous devinerez JAMAIS d'où j'écris ce chapitre…Dans un wagon première classe de TGV !! Huhu la classe hein ! (c'est l'cas d'le dire !) Mon premier lemon en 1ère XD (Ouais le billet en seconde était plus cher, cherchez pas -.-)

**Note2** : je préviens tout de suite, c'est…un peu n'importe quoi à un moment. Un petit délire personnel ' j'espère que ça vous plaira que même XD Arf, j'ai l'excuse je l'ai écrit pendant ma semaine de partielles lol.

**Note3**: Bon ya eu un gros quack et j'vous ai mit le chapitre 10 avec le chapitre 9 -.- Mais j'étais sûre que le 10 c'était celui-ci et...ben en fait non. Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'était pas normal mais du coup ça m'arrange parce que j'aurai eu l'air con si j'avais pas pu mettre ce chapitre là pour noyel...C'est très compréhensible tout ça -.- Enfin, au moins vous avez eu un looooong chapitre!! (Tu m'étone y'en avait 2)

**Chapitre** (heu…je sais plus T.T) **11**

On marche main dans la main en direction de l'auditorium, se penchant de temps en temps pour s'embrasser, et j'avoue, avec une allure assez soutenue. Faut dire que la dernière –et première –fois qu'on a essayer on a été comme qui dirais frustrés… !

Bill pousse la lourde porte battante et on se retrouve face à la scène, des rangés de siéges nous en séparant. Les loges nous appellent !!

On s'embrasse à nouveau et on monte sur la scène comme des rock stars, faisant hurler un public imaginaire avant de s'enlacer. Je dévore sa nuque tandis que ses mains essayent de se glisser sous mes t-shirts. Les loges Bill, les loges.

Je le pousse derrière le rideau et cherche à tâtons la poignée de la porte qui mène aux coulisses. Bah oui, j'ai le nez dans le cou de mon chéri et vu la masse capillaire dont il est doté, j'y vois pas grand-chose ! Bon, apparemment c'est de l'autre côté les coulisses…

-- Tooomeuh, geint mon joli brun alors que je lui fais traverser la scène à reculons.

-- Oui mon amour ?

Il s'arrête brusquement et emporté par mon élan je tombe sur lui.

-- On n'est pas bien là ?

Sur le plancher ? Là, comme ça ? Avec n'importe qui qui passe par là qui peut nous surprendre ? …J'adore l'idée ! (ndla : imaginez l'énorme sourire pervers qu'il doit avoir là -.-)

-- Tooooooomeuh !!!

Il me fait la moue la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu et vient lécher ma lèvre supérieure. Je fonds, je fonds !

-- Je t'aime, je souffle sans m'éloigner de sa bouche.

Il sourie et je l'embrasse. Je pourrais passer des heures juste comme ça, ma bouche contre la sienne, sa langue contre la mienne, sa chaleur qui m'enivre et son putain de piercing qui me hérisse tout les poils du dos ! Han… (ndla : on était si bien partis -.-)

Ses cils battent contre ma joue alors que je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il a un regard hagard, perdu dans le vide qui me fait totalement gagatiser ; encore plus quand ce fameux regard plonge dans le mien, me laissant découvrir le feu d'artifice d'envie et de désir qu'il renferme.

Mais alors que je plonge vers sa gorge, il se relève brusquement :

-- Attend !!

-- Mais quewaaaa ?!

-- Je…Heu…Déjà, faut qu'on trouve un capote, me sort-il le plus naturellement du monde. Ensuite, je veux te montrer un truc avant.

-- Ca peut pas attendre dix minutes ?

-- Dix ?!! J'espère que ça vas durer plus longtemps mon cher, s'indigne-t-il.

-- Roh Bill !

-- Oui mais nan, je veux te le montrer avant.

Il me pousse pas doucement du tout et va récupéré son sac abandonné…heu…ah si, là-bas, en plein milieu de l'allée….Bref. Il fouille un moment et revient tout sourire en tenant une feuille dans sa main et me tendant…

-- Bill c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais attendre.

-- Ben oui. Li !

-- Je crois pas qu'y ai grand-chose d'écrit sur l'emballage d'un préservatif Bill…

-- Ah…Hum…Tiens.

Il me tend sa feuille avec un sourire débile et je secoue la tête en soupira avant de l'ouvrir. Les émotions fortes ça nous va pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

-- Je l'ai écrit le jour où…Où on s'est embrassé dans les toilettes. Enfin où JE t'ai embrassé. Bref, je savais pas trop quand te le montrer et…

-- Tu t'es dit que je serais tout à fait apte à lire ça au moment où mon cerveau se limiterai à penser : Bill, Cul, Bill.

-- Charmant en effet…M'enfin, c'est même pas fini mais…heu…bah li, tu me diras.

Je me moque mais je suis trop impatient en faite. J'aime, j'admire les textes de mon frère. Il est tout simplement capable de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressent dedans. Et vu qu'on a tendance à penser pareil, je m'y retrouve comme personne.

Les premières lignes font déjà s'emballer mon cœur.

(ndla : OUI, encore In die nacht mais je n'imagine pas meilleure chanson pour parler de twincest et d'amûuuuur /Arrête de gagatiser -.- / Ich will da nicht alleeein siiind /Ta gueule !)

[E1

Waw, j'en reviens pas…

-- C'est magnifique Bill…

-- C'est vrai ça te plais ? J'voulais vraiment que tu l'aimes celle là.

-- C'est nous, chuis obligée de l'aimer !

Il rigole légèrement et je pose le papier par terre pour aller le prendre dans mes bras.

-- On se laissera jamais hein, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

-- Jamais Bill. Je pourrais pas sans toi…

Je vais te donner toute mon âme Bill, tout mon être, parce que je suis à toi. Et tu vas tout me prendre. (ndla : arrêtez d'avoir des pensées perverses quand j'essaye d'écrire des trucs jolis T.T)

-- J'étais tellement soulagé quand tu m'as dit que tu assumais. Parce que si toi tu peux, alors moi aussi. Et on va pouvoir s'aimer pleinement.

S'aimer. S'aimer et mourir. Parce qu'après toi il n'y aura plus rien Bill. Rien. (ndla : NACH DIIIR KOMM NIIICHT –BAF- Roh maisheu !!)

-- Tom, je…

-- …Fait moi l'amour, je souffle presque…timidement ?

Il se redresse et fait se rencontrer nos regards. Le feu d'artifice est toujours là, et rien que pour moi.

(ndla : j'ai genre…plus de battrie '' Chuid déçue j'voulais le faire ici mon lemon.Snif…Arf, pour me remettre de la Bio cell pit-être )

(ndla : me reuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !! huhu on va voire si ma muse c'est réincarnée dans ton coussin Océ han, un lemoooooneuh !! D)

Mes mains se lancent à l'assaut de ses hanches, assouvissant leur désir de caresse sur sa peau laiteuse et frissonnante. Les siennes redessinent les traits de mon visage pendant qu'il m'embrasse. D'un accord tacite, on se dirige vers les coulisses sans se lâcher et ô miracle, on tombe sur la salle de relaxation : que des tapis partout partout ! Le pied !

Bill me fait reculer mais je me prends rapidement les pieds dans mon baggy et m'étale comme une merde par terre. Hum, vu le sourire de vainqueur qu'il affiche je dirais que c'était l'effet espéré.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de commencer à enlever douuuucement et sensuellement son t-shirt. Je vais mourir. Je bave à moitié jusqu'à ce que sa tête réapparaisse et me secoue mentalement : on s'active Tom !

Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes épaisseurs et lui attrape les genoux pour le faire tomber sur moi. Nos bouches ne mettent pas plus de trois secondes à se trouver tandis que je me concentre comme je peux sur sa boucle de ceinture.

Evidement c'est aujourd'hui qu'il a mit la plus grosse de sa collection et j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! Raaaah mais putain !

Il rigole contre mes lèvres et vole à mon secours avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Oui ben ça va hein ! Pour la peine, j't'embrasse plus, na !

…

Haaaan venez là mes petites lèvres chériiiiiies !! (ndla : désespérant -.-)

Son piercing qui passe sur mes lèvres et sur ma langue et ses mains qui déboutonnent mon pantalon finisse de m'achever : je bandes. Mais, owh gott, c'est trop bon !

Il est toujours à quatre pattes au dessus de moi (ndla ; quoi ? j'vous l'avais pas dit ? ah…héhé…hum…oui j'y retourne) et je me réintéresse à son jean pour finir ce qui a été commencer, autrement dit : l'ENLEVER !! Je prends mon temps pour le faire glisser sur ses fesses et l'entendre gémir (ndla : Bill hein, pas le jean -.- Ca gémit pas un jean ///-.-) puis le descends jusqu'aux genoux, laissant mon frère se charger du reste. J'ai les bras longs mais quand même !

Lui fait un peu moins dans la dentelle et me soulage en même temps de mon baggy et mon boxer qui j'envoie balader en deux trois coups de pieds alors qu'il s'assoie sur mon bas ventre. Je crois qu'on a un truc avec c'te position…Mais plus collés tu peux pas quoi, hmmmm !

Je sens sa virilité durcir contre la mienne alors qu'il gigote sur moi et relâche ses lèvres pour gémir librement. Nos paupières s'ouvrent en même temps et nos yeux se croisent, luisant je le sais du même plaisir. Je glisse mes doigts dans son caleçon pour enfin l'avoir en entier, juste lui, sans aucuns artifices, sans aucunes barrières.

Cette fois on s'allonge sur les tapis en mousse, et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, le serrant contre moi et profitant de la vue. Je donne un léger coup de rein pour le provoquer et il couine contre ma nuque (ndla : Bill qui couine Oo) avant de la dévorer de baisers fiévreux. Je suis excité comme jamais et mordille sa clavicule quand il commence à se frotter contre moi. Je transpire déjà à grosses goûtes.

Il passe ses mains dans le creux de mon dos légèrement relevé pour aller masser lascivement mon fessier et je ne peux retenir un cri bien trop aigu qui le fait rire doucement. (ndla : AAAHOUUUUU !! ptdr Bah quoi, il est choupi son cri nan ?) J'écarte alors les jambes et les mêles aux siennes pour nous rapprocher encore. Son sexe appuie sur le mien et provoque en moi des vagues de chaleurs qui me font friser la crise cardiaque. Je gémis un peu plus fort.

S'il tient aux capotes, c'est le moment là, non ?

J'essaye de me calmer et de me détacher de lui mais avant que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me regarde malicieusement. Oh non…Bill…Bill tu vas me tuer si tu fais ça tu le sais ? Bordel Bill…

Il descend tout doucement vers mon entre jambe sans me lâcher des yeux mais c'est moi qui rompt le contact. Je ne veux pas voire, juste ressentir. Le sentir…

D'abord son souffle chaud dans mon nombril, sur mon aine, sur mon sexe. Ses lèvres qui m'effleurent. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Plus longtemps, plus appuyé. Sa langue qui s'en mêle et moi qui cri. J'ai chaud bordel.

Il caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses et me fait languir encore un moment avant de me prendre en bouche et c'est là que commence l'extase à l'état pure (ndla ; Herbal Essence !!!). Ses lèvres, sa langue, son –putain de –piercing, ses dents. C'est encore mieux que la première fois.

-- Bill…, je supplie avec une voix enrouée que je ne me connaissait pas.

Il ressert son étreinte, accélère ses mouvements, mordille plus franchement la base de ma fierté et m'arrache à chaque fois des cris plus forts. Ajoutez à ça ses doigts qui glissent toujours sur mes cuisses et je vous jure, je meurs !

Des lumières multicolores se mettent à clignoter derrière mes paupières fermement closes, mes oreilles commencent à siffler et je repense aux paroles qu'a écrit mon amour –allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs… Je vais venir.

-- Bill…Bill j-…Ah Bill !! BIIIIILL !!!

Il a avalé le con! Mais putain...Putain...Non mais je m'en remettrait pas là, c'est pas possible!! C'est…C'est tellement plus que du sexe quand c'est lui… !

Il remonte à mon niveau et je l'embrasse goulûment. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime !

Je me sépare de lui pour reprendre enfin mon souffle et calmer les battements effrénés de mon pauvre cœur. Il sourit encore, fier comme un paon de me mettre dans cet état. C'est malin vraiment ! Tu vas voir toi… !

-- Han !!

Bien fait, huhu !

-- Tom putain… !

Je relâche la pression de ma main sur son sexe en levant un sourcil et jouant de ma langue sur mon piercing. Comment ça c'est gamin ? Mais j'vous emmerde !

-- Tom…

-- Moui ?

-- Remet ta main, geint-il.

Je souris et frotte mon pouce contre sa peau tendue.

-- Comme ça ?

-- Hmm Tom…P-plus fort… !

Je dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire, puis un autre, mais il continue son caprice, haletant et se collant contre moi. Arf, je lui dois bien ça.

-- Haaan ! Tom !!

Je continue d'augmenter mes pressions rien que pour l'entendre crier mon nom comme ça. Il s'agite encore et je consens à faire quelques va et viens. Mais…

-- Tom…Tom att-Hun ! Tomi s'il te plais…

-- Quoi ?

Je m'y prends mal c'est ça ? Han quel con, mais quel con !!

-- Tom je…Je…Lâche moi deux secondes, tu veux ?

…Tant que ça…Merde merde, j'ai chier là !!...Beuh, y fout quoi ?!

-- Me regarde pas comme ça. T'as jamais mit une capote ?

-- Si…si…

Quel con…

Je l'embrasse et attends à peine qu'il ai finit pour le rattirer contre mon corps. Bon sang j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie !

-- Je t'aime, souffle-t-il en s'écartant à peine.

Je souris comme un bienheureux en répondant un doux « moi aussi » et savoure le contact de ses doigts qui glissent vers mes fesses. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses épaules, essayant désespérément de le rapprocher un peu plus, et je repasse mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes.

Je sens la tension dans son dos alors qu'il me prépare à sa présence. Il se retient…Je m'en veux presque…

-- Bill, vas-y…

-- Mais-

-- Tais toi. Je t'aime…

J'essaye de ne pas me crisper, de me concentrer uniquement sur le bonheur dont mon cœur déborde, sur les frissons que provoque le moindre de ses attouchements, sur le plaisir qui bat dans mon ventre, sur lui. Lui…

Il passe ses bras sous mes genoux pour remonter mes jambes et frotte doucement son sexe entre mes fesses.

-- Bill bordel ! J'en peux plus, prend moi.

Bon je mens un peu, c'est vrai. J'angoisse à mort là mais j'en ai tellement envie en même temps. Je n'aurais pas mal hein ? Je peux pas, c'est Bill. Bill ne me ferait jamais de ma-

-- Ah !!

-- Pardon !! Pardon, excuse moi, s'écrit-il précipitent.

Je l'empêche de s'éloigner et me jette sur ses lèvres. Il faut juste que je ravive ma libido, ça va passer tout seul. Aide moi Bill.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur chaque centimètre de peau de son visage que je peux atteindre et lui se met à gémir fortement, à rouler des hanches et à caresser ma chute de rein. Il est parfait, c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin… ! Il chuchote mon prénom en représentant sa virilité contre mon corps et je défaillis.

-- Bill !!

D'un violent coup de rein je le fais me pénétrer et mon cerveau sature. C'est trop en même temps. Les messages de douleurs se perdent au milieu du désir, du plaisir, de l'assouvissement. Enfin, enfin il est en moi. Enfin je suis à lui.

On reste un moment comme ça, je rouvre les yeux pour le rassurer et il se laisse aller contre moi. Le plus dur est passé, il ne reste que le meilleur.

Bill entame de petits va et viens qui finissent de me décrisper complètement. Il se retire pour mieux me pénétrer, moins violement –faut dire que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaindra hein ! –et recommence encore, encore…Ma gorge émet des sons rauques parfaitement synchronisés à ses gémissements et je m'active moi aussi.

C'est une sensation vraiment étrange de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, j'y suis pas encore habituer mais c'est tellement agréable que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie. Je veux la redécouvrir à chaque fois, la revivre pleinement, la savourer. Bill vaut beaucoup plus que l'habitude.

La cadence accélère encore et je croise mes jambes dans son dos pour qu'il s'enfonce plus loin. Nos corps bougent en une parfaite osmose, luisant de transpiration mais ne s'écartant pour rien au monde si bien que son ventre frotte ma fierté et ajoute une dose de plaisir. Apparemment c'est possible.

Les à-coups se font plus brusques et je me cambre, relevant ainsi mon bassin toujours pour le faire aller plus profondément. J'aurai jamais imaginer que ça puisse être si bon. Déjà m'imaginer dans cette situation…Et en redemander…L'abus de Bill est dangereux pour la santé mais vous avez arrêté l'alcool vous ? Ben moi j'en veux plus, pareil.

-- Bill va plus vite…Han !! (ndla : Prend moi ! Oui Bill ! Bill chevauche moi !!! –BAF- Roh ça va !...Hum !Pilonne mo-BAAAF- maisheu ! T.T)

-- Hnn Tom… !C'est trop bon !

Mais y m'écoute pas ce con !

-- Plus fort Bill !!

Je m'excite tout seul sous lui et il se décide –enfin !!! –à donner des coups plus virulents. Je l'embrasse et sursaute violement quand un méchant frisson me parcours tout le corps. Je sais pas c'que c'était mais si ça pouvais recommencer ! Han !! Gott si elle fait c't'effet là la prostate je vais lui vouer un culte.

-- Bill encore !! BILL !! HAN !! (ndla : s'vous plais j'peux faire les buitaaage /Et tu fais quoi là ? -.- /Huhu mode perverse ON) Putain Biiiill !!

-- Ah… !

-- Bill j't'en supplie refait ce truc merveilleux !

Il s'enfonce brusquement en moi.

-- HUN !!

-- Ce truc, tu veux dire ? Hum…

-- Oui…Oui-Han ! Encore Bill Putain ! (ndla : sérieux c'est pas plus excitant avec les dialogues ? Oui ma gueule je sais -.-)

-- C'est l'pieHEEE !

J'éjacule sans à peine m'en rendre compte mais pour la première fois le plaisir ne retombe pas. Encore !

-- Bill !

-- Tom je vai-HAN !! Putain Tom !!

-- Oui !! Continue Bill, plus fort ! (ndla : chuis vraiment désolée, j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. C'est trop marrant !...Quoi ça vous plais pas mes dialogues ? XD)

-- Owh ! TOM !!

-- HUM !!Oui, oui !!

-- Je viens Tom !

-- Pas encore…Bill putain ! Attends !

Veux pas que ça s'arreeeeeteuh !! C'est trop bon. C'est pas possible d'être aussi bon au pieu. Il est pas humain !

-- Encore !

-- Tom… !Tom !!

-- Tiens bon Bill, je t'en supplie ! (ndla : genre y va se noyer -.- tss j'te jure les mecs) Ah…Ah han !!

-- Tohoooom !!

Il jouit en moi mais je continue mes mouvements pour ne perdre aucune miette de plaisir, et pour lui, et pour moi.

-- Oui Tom, continue !

Huhu, si j'arrive à le faire rebander c'est que je suis le meilleur ! (ndla : Faut pas u.u Ou alors changez de capote…Ok j'me tais. D'façon c'est qu'une fic hein.) Aller Tomi, remue du cul et réveille moi cette merveille dont est pourvu ton cher frangin. (ndla : Oô !!!??)

-- Continue, halète-t-il contre ma joue.

Tss, on dit que j'pense qu'à ça mais regardez moi le, il respire comme un boeuf, il en peut plus mais il en redemande ! Et moi comme un con je fais quoi ? J'exécute !

-- Tom, continuee…c-continue…Hum…

Je veux bien moi mais je commence à avoir des crampes là…Faudrait que…

Hop, on pousse un peu sur les fesses et le tour est jouer : je me retrouve assis sur lui, les jambes toujours nouées –et coincées ! –dans son dos et son sexe toujours délicieusement en moi. Je me cale un peu mieux et reprends mes coups de bassins, le sentant fondre sous moi. Qui a dit que j'étais soumis ?

-- Tom t'es un dieu…

And the winner iiiis…MOI !!

-- Avoue que personne t'avais fais bander deux fois de suite!

-- Han ! J'avoue mais c'est pas…pas une raison pour t'arrêter !

Je me lève, le faisant sortir de moi avec un grognement de mécontentement, et me met à genoux. Je lui lance un sourire aguicheur et il essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale tout en se pressant contre mon torse. Je ne lui laisserai pas se plaisir : je m'empale sur sa fierté en gémissant et son cri s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Je l'embrasse fiévreusement et commence à faire des va et viens. Arf, ça fait travailler les fessiers tout ça…

-- Hmmm Tom…

Mais si vous l'entendriez vous feriez pareil ! Aller Bill, va dire bonjour à ma prostate s'il te plais !! (ndla : pardon…je m'excuse…Maaah, faut que je destresse alors hein !)

-- Tom tu-hmmm ! T'es sûr que tu veux paAAH échanger ?

-- Tais toi idiot !

-- M'en fou la prochaine fois…

-- Oui mais là c'est moi. Alors je profite.

-- HAN !!! Putain arrête de faire ça !

Ca genre te faire me pénétrer brusquement ? Rêve, j'aime trop ça !

-- HNN Tom ! Oublie…HAN ! Continue !

Je l'savais. Hummm, Dieu que c'est bon.

On est moite comme c'est pas possible et mes mains glissent sur ses épaules à la recherche d'un appuie. Finalement il se laisse tomber à la renverse et donne libre cours à ses cris de jouissance, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Ses mains courent sur ma peau alors que j'accentue encore mes coups de reins. Ma tête part en arrière et ma bouche tente désespérément d'happer un peu d'air. Je suis à bout mais je veux tellement y regoûter. Et puis je peux pas laisser mon frère chéri comme ça !

-- Tom, t'es épuisé tu-

-- Tais toi.

Je l'enfonce aussi loin que je peux et frissonne : ça y est presque.

-- Tom je vais…

Un dernier, juste un dernier…Au plus profond de mon corps….

On jouit en même temps, hurlant le prénom de l'autre et je me laisser tomber sur lui, vidé de toute force mais heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

-- T'es pas mon jumeau pour rien, je réussis à articuler.

-- Toi non plus, rie-t-il en haletant.

Je le sens sortir de moi et me laisse bercer pas sa respiration qui se calme lentement. Son cœur bat au moins aussi vite que le mien et résonne contre mon torse. Je suis tellement bien.

Si je devais mourir demain…Non, en faite non, je veux encore ressentir ce raz de marré de sensations. Et puis 'faut que je lui face goûter aussi…

Une impression de flottement embrouille mon cerveau. Je vais m'endormir…Mais j'l'ai bien mérité, zut !

…Ma première « nuit » dans ses bras…

OoOoO

huhu sept pages de lemon !!! J'me suis déchirée là !! Mouais, vais p't'être allé au dodo moi manant…Je sens que j'vais bien dormir moi ! Et Océ qui s'étonne que je rêve de twincest ! huhu ptdr J'espère que ça vous a plut parce que moi j'me suis trop éclatée à l'écrire !

* * *

[E1In die nacht : paroles (et trad ??) 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Note** : Arf, pas grand chose à dire à part Bonne Année un peu en avance. Chuis contente que mon lemon vous ai plut et j'espère que le papa noyel vous a gâté lol. Enjoy!

**Chapitre 12 **

Des chuchotements pas très discrets me font me réveiller. Apparemment ça vient de derrière la porte…Donc pas besoin de bouger, c'est fermer.

…

Pitier dîtes moi qu'on à fermer à clé en entrant !!

-- Ben frappe toi alors !

-- Roh t'es chiante !

-- Viiite bordel y vont arriver !

Et l'abruti fini qui est venu nous déranger se met à tambouriner comme un malade sur la porte, faisant sursauter Bill et me réveillant pour de bon. Fait chier.

-- Heu…Les gars, lance une petite voix.

-- …

-- …

Bah quoi, on est en phase d'émergement là, la langue n'a pas repris toutes ses fonctions.

-- Les gars c'est nous !

Ah ben chuis avancé là dit donc ! J'aurais pas deviné tout seul !

-- T'es con toi, peste une seconde voix beaucoup moins discrète. C'est Tom et Anna !

-- S'pèce de male polie, renifle l'autre.

J'aurais dû m'en douter…

-- Bon heu…Vous êtes réveillés là ?

-- Hmm, j'arrive à grogner.

-- Comment vous dire ça sans vous effrayer…Il est quatre heures vingt cinq et dans cinq minutes la séance d'anti-stress va commencer. Vu que vous devez pas être très présentables et que vous avez pas trouver de meilleur endroit pour vos conneries que la salle de relaxation…J'vous fait un dessin où ça va aller ?!! DU NERF !!!

-- TA GUEULE, rétorque-t-on mon frère et moi.

'Tin on peut même pas de réveiller tranquillement c'est quoi ce pays de fous ?!

-- …Tom… ?

-- Hum ?

-- Elle vient de dire quoi là ?

-- Heu…

Très bonne question. Alors attends…Pas nous effrayer…Cours dans cinq minutes…Salle de-

-- COURS DANS CINQ MINUTES ???!!

-- Cris paaas… !

-- Bill lève toi on va se faire choper !!!

-- Hein ?

Bon sang mais il est long à la détente le matin c'est pas possible ça !

-- Aller debout faut qu'on s'habille et vite !

J'entends glousser derrière la porte et secoue mon jumeau pour qu'il se dépêche. J'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête à cause d'un putain de truc contre le stress…Dont j'aurais bien besoin là tout de suite…Hum…

On sort deux minutes plus tard, la salle presque en état –si quelqu'un fouille la poubelle… –, à peu près présentables et sous les yeux rieurs des deux affreuses qui vienne de nous sauver la vie, ok mais c'est pas une raison pour se moquer !

-- Vous êtes pas aidés quand même, rie Anna. Les verrous ça existe vous savez !

-- …Vous avez quand même pas ouvert ?!!

-- J'ai rien eu le temps de voir, Anna a claquer la porte tout de suite, se plaint Tia.

-- Sale perverse !

-- Voyeuse, renchérie Bill.

-- Ben la prochaine vous irez faire…Heu…Hum.

Elle tourne au rouge et on fait tout les trois volte face pour voire ce qui peut bien la coupée en plein élan de foutage de gueule.

Ah oui quand même.

-- Faire quoi, jeunes gens, demande le prof en nous toisant de haut.

-- Heu…répond-on en un chœur parfait. (ndla : F !!!)

-- Je vous rappelle qu'il est INTERDIT de venir ici en dehors des cours sans autorisation !

Oui, oui, aller, cause.

-- Si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quoi que se soit ici, j'en informerais le proviseur.

Les filles se retiennent d'éclater de rire et je réponds :

-- Bah on est sauvés alors !

-- Vous voulez peut-être y aller tout de suite ?

-- A vrai dire…

-- Ca nous ferait louper le cours de compo, finit mon amant –huhu !! et oui c'est le mieeenheu ! –alors pourquoi pas.

-- Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir, raille l'autre benêt. (ndla : Attention, instant Eli Kakou… !) Mais que je vous y reprenne et c'est la PORTE avec un RAPPORT-

-- Du pro', ouais ouais. Allé à plus !

Je lui sourit comme un con et attrape la main de Bill pour traverser (ndla : la mousson) le troupeau d'élève gloussant derrière le prof. Les filles sont juste derrière nous et ne retiennent plus leur fou-rire.

-- Et comme par hasard, qui c'est qui fou la merde ? Notre p'tit enculé.

J'hausse un sourcil et foudroie l'imbécile qui vient de sortir ça.

-- Ouais c'est à toi que je parles, crache-t-il.

-- Laisse Tom, murmure mon double en serrant ma main un peu plus fort.

De toute façon moi non plus je veux pas gâcher cette journée pour si peut :

-- Alors, de un, on dit « qui est ce qui », de deux, je fous pas la merde je m'explique et de trois ouais chuis un enculé mais quand tu veux j'y retourne !

Bill m'entraîne déjà vers la sortie avec un sourire aux lèvres et je sens que le « t'es trop con » ne va pas tarder.

-- Han, vous avez vu la tête du mec, se bidonne Tia.

-- Ouais mais… allez moi vite, lance Anna qui s'accroche au sac de sa cousine.

Mon dieu, on en tient une sacrée paire !

-- Faut que j'aille aux chiottes !

-- C'est pas vrai, soupire Bill en même temps que moi.

-- Ben partez devant.

Mouais quoi que…

-- Nan j'y vais aussi, je réponds.

-- Attends moi, me cris Bill.

-- Merci de me laisser encore une fois toute s-HIIIII ! GEGEEEE !!!

Gott…

J'entre dans les toilettes pour homme derrière mon amour, tenant toujours sa main et remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un. Bon il est bien gentil mais il se bouge le cul sinon j'embrasse Billou devant lui.

Apparemment mon frangin lui a fait comprendre qu'il gênait parce qu'il déguerpie rapidement et j'enlace ce corps magnifique qui me manque déjà. Il m'entraîne devant le miroir et me fait un sourire radieux en fixant mon reflet. Je laisse mes lèvres contre la peau de son cou et il se balance tout doucement comme pour me bercer.

On n'a pas besoin de se dire que c'était super, qu'on a assuré, qu'on est heureux. On le sait. De toute façon les mots sont bien trop faibles pour expliquer ce genre de chose.

-- Je t'aime…

Même celui là.

On se sépare au bout d'un moment et je me passe de l'eau sur le visage pendant qu'il réajuste sa tenue et fait pareil. Je me remets derrière lui en jouant avec ses mèches qui partent dans tout les sens.

-- Tu sais que ça te vas bien comme ça, je susurre.

-- On dirai que j'me suis pas peigner depuis trois jours, rigole-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue et commence à ordonner un peu sa tignasse sans résister à l'envie de la laissée en pétard sur le dessus. Aller Billou s'te plaît, t'es sex comme ça !

--…Tu ferais pas un excellent coiffeur, commence-t-il en mouillant ses mains pour les passer dans ses cheveux, mais t'as de bonnes idées.

Mouais, j'avoue que quand c'est lui qui fait ça rend mieux…N'empêche que j'avais raison, c'est sex !

-- Alors, demande-t-il en se retournant.

-- Sexy sexy… ! (ndla : Huhu l'est trop con ce passage. Avec Bill qui répète comme un con et…oui oui me tais.)

-- Aller viens, on va être plus long que Tia sinon.

Je l'embrasse furtivement et on ressort, à nouveau main dans la main. J'ai pas envie de la lâchée moi ! De toute façon y'a personne dans les couloirs. Enfin à part les deux tourtereaux qui se roulent des pelles à l'angle mais ça…

-- Ben, t'as fais quoi à tes ch'veux Bill, s'étonne Tia en nous rejoignant.

-- C'est class' hein !

-- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, je m'écris en riant.

-- Arf, c'est toujours mieux que ta tête de mal réveillé de t'a l'heure !

-- Gnagna, répond-il très intelligemment en tirant la langue.

-- Bon, on s'y go ? Elle est où Anna ?

-- Derrière toi…

-- Que ?…Oh…Bon, hum hum…ANNA !!!

-- Rrrr ! Tom tu fais chier !!

-- On a cours, rétorque-t-elle sans se formaliser.

-- J't'emmerde, j'arriverai en retard !

-- Et tu sais en quoi on est… ?

-- …Georgichounet tu m'accompaaaagnes ?

Gott, Bill ne me donne JAMAIS, au grand jamais de surnoms aussi stupide !

-- Aller courage, lance ce dernier alors qu'on se remet en marche, c'est la dernière heure !

-- Jeuh n'ai pas envie de savoir ton programme pour ce soir Bill, s'empresse de balancer Tia.

-- Mais je ne comptais pas t'en faire part, espèce de voyeuse !

-- Genre ! C'est pas moi qui fait la sieste à poil dans la salle de relax' !

-- Bah cris plus fort j't'en pris !

-- C'EST PAS MO-

-- TIA !!

Je les regarde se chamailler comme des gosses pendant qu'Anna et son « Georgichounet » rejouent les sangsues. Mais un coup en traite de cette vile brune fait faire un bond de quinze mètre à son chéri et sa main lâche la mienne.

-- …

-- …

-- …

-- TOMIIIIIIIIII !!!

Il me saute littéralement dessus mais au lieu de m'embrasser comme je m'y attendais, il attrape fermement mon poignet et colle ma main dans la sienne avant de lancer un regard furibond à Tia…Autant vous dire qu'on est tous littéralement mort de rire deux dixièmes de secondes après mais mon cœur bat à la chambarde, et c'est pas à cause du fou rire.

-- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille en allant déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Mais le prochain coup, s'il m'embrasse pas, je boude.

OoOoO

-- KAULITZ !!! ULRICH !!! VOUS ETES EN RETARD !!

J'aime mon prof de compo…

-- Pardon monsieuuuuuuur !

On va s'installer dans notre coin habituel : dans le fond près des fenêtres, et il nous fixe avec un air qui se veut sévère.

-- Les frères Kaulitz, lance-t-il soudain avec des intonations théâtrales qui font sursauter tout le monde.

-- Plaît-il, répond mon double.

-- Vous n'avez pas, il me semble, rendu votre devoir de composition !!

Ah…Exacte, c'est ce fameux jour où on a sécher pour aller au parc. Hum…

-- DONC ! Vous allez nous faire le plaisir de la jouer directement devant la classe pour que je puisse vous mettre une note.

-- …C'était par deux, je demande innocemment.

Bon, vu la troche du prof on va faire comme si c'était une fausse question hein…

-- J'attends !

-- Ben c'est que…heu…on a pas de guitare !!

-- Pas de problème, nous sommes équipés.

Ok, on va y passer. Bon, Billou j'espère que t'es prêt pour une petite impro parce que là sinon…

On se lève et se dirige vers le coin instruments aménagé de l'autre côté de la classe. Bill en profite pour me chuchoter :

-- Tu te rappelles celle que tu m'as faite jouer le week-end dernier ?

-- Hum.

-- Ben c'est la seule que j'me rappel, désolé.

-- Pas grave, elle me va très bien.

Ben oui, parce que si moi je suis le maître suprême de la gratte –hahem –Bill lui n'y a jamais vraiment toucher. Des fois je lui apprends des trucs mais il est trop impatient pour s'y mettre comme il faut. Mais bon, celle-ci est encore fraîche, il devrait pas trop mal s'en sortir.

-- Je tiens quand même à vous faire remarquer, je lance au prof, qu'on est pas sensé savoir jouer ce qu'on compose.

-- La prochaine fois vous rendrez vos devoirs à temps, crache-t-il.

Bon, ça c'est fait : Il nous aime pas. Mais j'le savais déjà… !

On s'assoie côte à côte sur les tabourets et je grimace en voyant Bill compter les cordes, les sourcils froncés. Bon, déjà il n'a pas confondue guitare et basse, c'est un bon début.

-- Quand vous voulez.

Je soupire bruyamment pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il m'horripile au plus au point et on se lance.

Bill à l'air de s'en sortir. C'est juste la mélodie de fond que je lui avais apprise, une petit riff tout simple qu'on répète en boucle et il le joue carrément bien ! Et puis il est trop mignon comme ça, concentré sur ses doigts, la langue coincée entre les dents…Merde faut peut-être que je joue moi aussi !

(ndla : imaginez vous un petit truc tout tranquille du genre de Vergessene Kinder ou Ich bin da)

Arriver à ce qui pourrait être un refrain, Bill s'arrête et c'est mon instant de gloire : je commence mon solo. Tu va voire mon coco, ça va décoiffer ! Bon, sur leur vieille acoustique ça rend moins bien que sur ma belle guitare électrique –une Gibson !! J'vous jure ! Un cadeau de mon beau-pôpa –mais des élèves commencent à frapper dans leurs main et à siffler, j'en déduit que c'est pas si mal. (ndla : bon là ça serait le passage de la fin quand Tom s'excite comme un dingue sur le refrain XD)

Je m'arrête sur un accord parfaitement maîtrisé et relève la tête avec un grand sourire. Mon frère nargue déjà le prof avec son haussement de sourcil et on a le plus grand mal à garder notre calme. Il a l'air trop-con !

-- Bon et bien, se reprend-il, votre note sera quand même divisé par deux à cause du retard !

On hausse les épaules en même temps et retournons à nos places. Il griffonne sur son carnet comme une dératée et fini par relever la tête comme un chien de garde qui aurait entendu un bruit suspect. En plus Il a bien les joues qui vont avec…Le chien de garde j'veux dire. C'est horrible ça pendouille, beurk !

Il distribue les compos en beuglant les notes et des commentaires plus ou moins intéressants et sympathiques et quand enfin le tas et vide, se retourne vers nous.

-- Quand à vous…6 !!!

-- SIX ?!!

-- Vous auriez eu 12 si vous aviez travaillé comme il fallait, raille-t-il.

Si ça ça vaut 12, j'veux bien me faire moine ! Non mais sans déc' ! Connard va !

-- Mais m'sieur, rétorque Anna en se levant, elle était trop bien leur-

-- SILENCE !

-- C'est vrai, j'aurais mit plus, renchérie un mec quelques rangs devant nous en nous lançant un sourire timide. Surtout qu'ils ont drôlement bien joué.

On le remercie d'un regard et lui rendons son sourire pendant que le prof s'embarque dans un monologue sur sa toute puissance objective en matière de notation. Il hoche la tête comme pour dire « de rien » et lève les deux pousses en l'air. C'est un marrant ce p'tit gars ! Avec son T-shirt Mettalica… (ndla : GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-BAF- J'en ai marreuh T.T)

OoOoO

Voili voilouuu!! Si vous êtes sage je mettrais un chapitre en milieu de semaine XD Review please


	13. Chapitre 13

**Note:** Et ben je crois que là ça y est, tout le monde est là!! Je vous laisse vérifier ça XD Enjoy!!

**Note2**: Merde à tous pour la rentrée, c'est dur, surtout après deux semaines à rien foutre -.- Je sais pas si vous avez vu la nouvelle fic que j'ai poster mais si vous voulez aller y faire un tour j'attends vos avis avec impatience! Ca s'appelle "_Feuer des Hölle"._ Bizoux

****

**Chapitre 13 **

****

(ndla : j'aime pas la sncf -.- )

La sonnerie annonce –enfin ! –la fin de cours et accessoirement le début du week end. Autant vous dire que tout le monde sort à vitesse grand V ! Le prof nous tape un fix quand on passe devant lui sûrement un peu trop collés à son goût mais au point où on en est, hein !

Une fois les couloirs un peu moins bondés on se calle tout les quatre contre le mur. Bah oui, faut attendre « Georgichounet ». J'vous jure… Bref.

-- Hey Gus, s'écrie soudain Anna.

Heu…j'ai loupé un épisode là ou…Ah ok, c'est le type de t'a l'heure. Vraiment petit d'ailleurs…Roh, ça va !

-- 'Lu !

-- Ta mère t'a pas encore trucider pour « avoir répondu à un prof, mon dieu quelle horreur », rigole-t-elle.

-- Pas encore, mais quand elle va le savoir…

Il nous souris et me tend la main :

-- Moi c'est Gustav !

-- Tom, je répond en la lui serrant.

-- Je sais, vous êtes assez connues tout les deux, sourit-il.

-- Tant que ça, répond mon frère.

-- Faut préciser « du service pédagogique » Gus, se moque Anna. Sa mère est prof, explique-t-elle.

C'était donc ça…

-- Et quel supplice nous impose-t-elle, je demande avec un faux air torturé.

-- C'est le deuxième module d'expression. M'enfin si vous voulez mon avis elle nous fait faire de l'allemand. Mais on devrait l'avoir la semaine prochaine, vous allez le découvrir par vous-même… !

Il est sympas ce p'tit mec…

-- Au faite, reprend Bill, vous vous connaissez bien on dirai.

-- Il était avec nous en pré' répond Tia. C'est même un bon ami d'un certain Georgich-

-- Arrêtez avec ce surnom débile, pitié !!

Quand on parle du loup…

-- Bah quoi, boude Anna, c'est mignon non ?

-- Heu…M'en veux pas mais…Georg ça suffira, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-- Oooooh mais regardez moi qui voilà !!

Je soupire. Je suppose que c'est ENCORE le gros benêt de d'habitude…J'ai bouffer son nom…Ou alors c'est que je l'ai jamais su…M'en fou de toute façon.

-- Tu retrouve ton environnement naturel mon petit Gustav ?

-- Ferme là Jo !

Oui voilà, Jo, c'est ça…Non ça me dis rien mais passons.

-- Comme à la maison : entouré d'ho-

-- Ta gueule j'ai dis !

-- Tu vas pas me dire que tu renierais ta soeurette pour si peu ?! (ndla : désolé Fran !!)

-- Ta-gueule !!

J'peux pas intervenir, vous êtes sûrs ?

-- Fait gaffe avec ces deux tordus tu pourrais finir par vraiment changer de bords.

Ben tant pis.

-- Tu comprends quand on te parles ou t'es vraiment aussi con que t'en à l'air ?!

-- Elle s'calme la tapette !

-- Chuis p't'être une tapette mais mon père c'est pas fait enculer par un mouton ! (ndla : La palme à ton frangin Océ, ça c'est d'la réplique ! ptdr)

-- …On s'casse !

C'est qui le plus fort ? Hein c'est qui ?!

-- Alors là Tomi, tu m'épates, souffle mon double. Un réplique et c'est plié ! …Tu la sorts d'où celle là d'ailleurs ?

-- Chais pas.

-- En tout cas, t'as visé plus que juste, son père est parti de chez lui pour aller vivre avec son mec.

-- …NAN ?!!

-- C'est pour ça qu'il a tiré cette gueule !! J'me disais aussi, lança Bill avec un faux air pédant, y avait pas de raison que Tom le remballe plus vite que moi !

-- Tss…

-- Bon, on se rentre les gens, s'exclame Tia ?! J'ai la dalle moi !

-- Estomac sur pâte, se moque Anna.

-- Toi-même !

-- Non toi !

-- Toi !

-- Heu…Les filles, je les interromps, je crois qu'on est a peu près tous des morfales alors on va pas faire un vote pour savoir qui l'est le plus, si ?

-- …

-- …

-- Bien. Tu viens Billou ?

Gros blanc…Merde, j'l'ai appeler Billou ? Oups…Arf, fallait bien qu'il finisse par le connaître son surnom !

-- Billou, s'interroge Gustav en nous regardant. Mais…Mais…Oooooh !

-- Quoi « Oooooh », s'énerve mon jumeau.

-- Vous…

Il regarde autour s'il n'y a personne et reprend plus bas :

-- Vous êtes ensembles ?

-- Heu…Oui.

J'ai dit que j'assumais non ? …Faites qu'il sache pas qu'on est jumeau !!!

-- Mais vous êtes pas frères ?!!!!

Merde.

-- Et alors, demande Bill avec son ô combien sexy haussement de sourcil.

-- Ben…Rien.

Il hausse les épaules et pars à la suite d'Anna et Georg qui essayaient de se faire discrètement la male. Je regarde mon frère et il penche la tête sur le côté l'air de dire « tout vas bien alors ». Je lui souris et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

-- Au faite, nous interromps Georg, je remplace le bassiste d'un groups demain soir donc si vous voulez venir me voire ! Le concert est gratuit ; c'est au bar juste là, au coin de la rue.

-- Si c'est gratuit alors, on devrait pouvoir faire un effort, rie Bill.

Comme d'habitude on fait un bout de chemin ensemble et puis on finit par se retrouver seuls, Bill et moi…Des images de notre pause déjeuné me reviennent en tête et je souris comme un débile alors qu'il prends ma main.

-- A quoi tu penses ?

-- A ton avis…

-- C'était bien, hein ?

-- Très.

-- Je-

-- -t'aime.

On se regarde et rigole. Il passe devant moi pour prendre mon autre main et marche à reculons sans arrêter de me fixer. Avec son sourire adorable aux lèvres…Lèvres que je m'empresse d'aller embrasser.

On réussit a arriver à la maison sans se ramasser, ce qui est presque un exploit, et on s'avachis sur le canapé pour approfondir un peu nos embrassades. Sauf que maman rentre dans le salon à ce moment là…

-- Vous avez pas passé l'âge de vous faire des câlins, se moque t'elle en nous voyant enlacé, Bill sur mes genoux.

-- Nan, on répond dans un chœur parfait.

-- Faudrait presque prendre une photo, vous êtes trop mignons !

-- Maman !!

-- Alala, mes fils, chantonne t-elle en repartant vers la cuisine. Au fait, bonne journée ?

-- Oh que oui !

-- Vous êtes stressant des fois à parler en même temps, soupire-t-elle en passant la porte.

Dès qu'on entend de nouveau le bruit de vaisselle on se jette sur la bouche de l'autre. Une drogue je vous dit, Bill est une vraie drogue.

OoOoO

-- Bill t'as bientôt fini ?!

-- Ouiiiii !

-- Ouvre !

Le verrou de la salle de bain s'ouvre et je m'engouffre dans se qui ressemble à un sonna.

-- T'abuse Bill, Maman va nous tuer.

Il me tire la langue et rallume son fer à lisser. Il a juste oublier un truc : il est en caleçon et je suis dans la même pièce que lui.

-- Tom, arrête ! On sera jamais à l'heure !

-- M'en fou, je susurre en mordillant son cou, mes mains sur ses hanches.

-- Hmmm…Arrête Tomi…

Je me presse un peu plus à lui. Son corps et encore tout humide et mes vêtement s'y collent avidement.

-- Tom j'te lisse les dread si tu me lâches pas, menace-t-il.

-- T'oserais pas…

-- Tom…

Il se retourne d'un coup et brandit son arme avec un regard tueur.

-- Ok, ok. Mais décale du lavabo alors.

Il m'embrasse la joue et se pousse un peu pour finit de se coiffer. Moi je m'occupe de mes propres cheveux et attrape mon déo…

-- Bill ! T'abuses !

-- Hein ?

-- T'as encore finit le déo !!

-- Bah, faut bien le finir un jour.

-- Oui mais nan !! J'en ai plus moi !

-- Pas grave tu sens bon Tomi, rigole-t-il.

-- Si c'est encore pour en foutre sur ton oreiller j'te jure que tu vas le payer !

-- T'as qu'à venir dormir avec moi, rétorque-t-il, boudeur.

-- …Tu sais bien que si je pouvais.

-- Je sais Tomi, je sais…

On a l'air un peu triste là…C'est dur la vie. (ndla : tu veux un mouchoir ?)

-- Et puis j'te rappelle que t'as carrément fait tremper ta couette avec mon gel douche, alors tu peux parler !

C'est vrai…Mais il sent trop bon son truc aussi !! Bon c'est pas vraiment l'odeur de Bill mais…Hum…Ca a au moins le mérite de radoucir l'ambiance.

Une demie heure plus tard on est enfin prêt. Il est 17 heures…L'heure a laquelle j'aurai du me lever…(ndla : un autre mouchoir ? lol) Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire j'vous jure. M'enfin ce Georg est bien sympas alors s'il a du talent, on aura trouvé un bassiste !

On retrouve Gustav devant le bar déjà plein et il nous fait passer par la porte de service pour qu'on puisse s'installer sans faire la queue. Les filles sont déjà assises à siroter un coca et on commende nos bières. (ndla : on vois pas les alcoolos hein !)

La discussion va bon train, sur à peu près tout et n'importe quel sujet : notre fameuse compo, la mère du Gus, le besoin stupide des filles d'aller pisser à deux (Tia c'est levée au moins trois fois en embarquant Anna !!), l'homosexualité de la sœur de Gustav et…

-- Et vous deux ça fait longtemps ?

-- …Disons que officiellement non, sourit mon frère.

-- Et vos parents y savent ?

-- Ca va pas ?!! Déjà qu'on fait en sorte que le moins de personne le sache vraiment alors les vieux… !

-- Mais…'Fin j'veux dire, vous avez l'air de bien vous assumer alors…

Je soupire et prend le relai :

-- Le problème c'est qu'on est jumeaux Gustav. On a pas le droit.

-- Hum…Ben j'trouve ça con.

On le regarde tous surpris et il hausse les épaules avec de lâcher :

-- Vous êtes mignons tout les deux.

-- …

-- …Merci, je souffle.

La main de Bill vient trouver la mienne sous la table et on souri comme des cons.

-- Au faite, se reprend mon jumeau, ça te dis pas un de ses quatre de nous montrer comment tu joue ? T'es batteur c'est ça ?

-- Yep. Ben…Pourquoi pas ! Pour être honnête je suis en partie à Yamaha pour trouver un groupe… !

-- Nous aussi !

-- Alors peut-être qu'on étaient fait pour se rencontrer !

-- Ouais ben quand vous serez des stars nationales vous penserez à nous, lance Tia.

-- Heu…

Oui je sais qu'on aurait pu penser à leur demander à elles aussi mais elles chantent, et moi je veux que la voix de Bill. Traitez moi de gamin, d'égoïste de ce que vous voulez c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout ! Je-ne-veux-que-Bill. …Dans tout les sens du terme.

-- HEY ! SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !!

On se retourne vers la mini-scène où les musiciens commencent à s'instiller pendant qu'un type du bar les présente. Que le show commence !

OoOoO

Et ben on peu dire qu'il dépote le Georgichounet !

Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu profiter que tout le monde se concentrait sur la scène pour emballer mon chéri mais ça m'a pas empêcher d'écouter hein ! Bref, le voilà qui arrive.

-- T'AS ETE MAGNIFIQUE MON AMOUUUUUR !

Anna se jette sur lui, manquant de renverser les verres sur la table, et lui roule un palot magistral…Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais presque.

-- Hum hum…

-- Irrécupérables, se lamente Tia alors que le couple se décolle enfin.

On passe les cinq minutes suivantes à parler du « concert » (ndla : oui j'ai un peu la flemme, j'avoue, lol) et puis la conversation dérive. Faut dire qu'on c'est enquillé pas mal de verre depuis…Et Georg à bien rattrapé son retard !

Je n'écoute que d'une oreille depuis un moment déjà, une main sur la cuisse de mon double, m'amusant à le faire sursauter et rougir par de légers pressions bien placées. Oui je le cherche mais j'ai à peine pu le toucher depuis qu'on est arriver alors merde !

-- Han j'adooore cette chanson, se met à hurler Anna. Georg tu viens danser ? Aller s'te plaît !!

-- C'qu'il faut pas faire… !

-- Hiii !!

-- Moi aussi veux y alleeeeer, crie Tia.

Je sourie en souhaitant de toutes mes forces qu'elle embarque le Gus avec elle et soit elle m'a capté, soit c'était pas fait exprès mais elle réussit à le pousser sur le petite piste. (ndla : c'est un bar, pas une boîte). Je soupire de bien être alors que Bill s'assoie à califourchon sur mes cuisses, face à moi. J'attrape sa nuque et l'attire pour l'embrasser fougueusement, retrouver enfin la sensation de sa langue chaude et humide sur la mienne. (ndla : la limace se reproduit en-BAF- oui oui je sais…)

Il se presse un peu plus contre moi, du moins autant que son pantalon trop bas le lui permet…Si je pouvais l'enlever celui-là !!

-- Tom, soupire mon amant en se détachant de ma bouche.

-- Les toilettes, je réponds simplement.

On se lève et partons main dans la main vers les waters. Si ça se voit pas comme le nez au milieu de la figure ce qu'on va y faire, je veux bien me faire prêtre ! (ndla : j'espère pour toi qua ça se voit alors. L'abstinence ça te ferai du mal ptdr) Je lève mon bras tout fièrement vers la poignée et appuie pour ouvrir la porte de ce qui sera notre paradis l'espace de…disons une demie heure. (ndla : c'est des chiottes Tom…)

OoOoO

_**Huhu je suis dégueulasse! ptdr en plus c'est la rentrée, j'aurai pu faire un effort...Mais ça vous motivera a vite finir votre semaine pour avoir la suite!...Comment ça non?! lol  
Review please**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Note**: Bon, il est pas super long, il se passe pas grand chose. Enfin si mais je trouve que j'ai pas réussit à le faire assez ressentir...Vous me direz! Enfin voilà, on approche de la fin...Mais pour l'instant lisez, je vous en pris!! XD

****

**Chapitre 14 **

****

Bug total…

Normalement quand on appuie sur une poigner et qu'on pousse la porte elle s'ouvre, non ? Je sais quand même encore ouvrir une putain de porte bordel !! ALORS POURQUOI CELLE LA ELLE VEUT PAAAAS !!???!!

-- Tom.

-- Fait chier putain de meeerdeuh !

Je m'excite sur la poignet comme un dératé et Bill me secoue le bras pour m'aider…Attendez, qu'est ce que je raconte là ?!

-- Tom c'est condamné. Regarde.

Il me montre le papier scotché –et à moitié détruit –sur la porte et je distingue un « HS » imprimé à la va vite. Ok, si c'est pas de la poisse ça !

-- C'est pas grave...

-- Naaaan, pas du tout ! J'serai capable de t'prendre devant tout le monde tellement j'ai envie de toi mais à part ça tout va très bien !

Je donne un coup de pieds rageur dans la porte, me détruisant l'orteil au passage, mais ma colère retombe assez vite quand je sens mon frère me prendre dans ses bras, se coller à mon dos…souffler sur ma nuque…Bill sérieux tu m'aides pas là !

-- C'est pas grave schneke, parce qu'y a une porte de sortie juste là…

Ouuuh toi ! T'existerai pas y faudrait t'inventer !

Il me pousse déjà vers la-dite porte sans oublier de glisser ses mains sous mon t-shirt. D'ailleurs on va se peller le cul dehors mais bon, j'ai confiance en la chaleur humaine !(ndla : y'en a qui auraient récupérer leur veste mais bon…) On sort pour se retrouver dans une rue pas très bien éclairée et pleine de gens pas très fréquentables…Mouais, on va marcher un peu hein ?

Sans un mot, on retrouve la route principale et prenons le chemin du bahut, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. La grille est ouverte et je devine le sourire de mon jumeau dans mon cou. On se presse un peu parce qu'il commence a faire très froid et on se met a déambuler dans la coure déserte à la recherche d'un coin tranquille et abrité du vent.

Au final on trouve carrément une porte pas fermée à clé et on s'engouffre dans ce qui ressemble au local des femmes de ménage. Un lampadaire éclaire faiblement la pièce par un vasistas (ndla : -Was ist das ? –Une fenêtre Tom, c'est juste une fenêtre. …Dites moi que vous avez compris le jeu de mot T.T) et nous évite de percuter les chariots et autres balais. Je me retourne pour plaqué Bill contre l'embrasure et l'embrasser, fais tourner le verrou deux fois et vais passer mes mains sur ses fesses. Les siennes cherchent apparemment un moyen d'enlever mon t-shirt sans rompre notre baiser. (ndla : ben elles ont pas finies -.-)

-- Hm Tom…

Il vient de foutre mon Miskeen tout neuf par terre c'est ça… ? Ca va qu'je t'aime toi !

-- Tom le mur est gelé.

-- Déjà, c'est une porte ça Bill.

-- Gnagna !!

Il me fait la grimace et me force à reculer jusqu'au mur d'en face où sont accroché les blouses. Il commence à effleurer mon cou de ses lèvres, puis descend sur ma clavicule, l'embrasse et va s'attarder sur épaule tandis que ses mains desserrent ma ceinture. Mon excitation remonte en flèche.

Je m'attaque moi aussi à son pantalon –quelle grande idée de ne pas mettre de ceinture pour une fois mon amour ! –et fait glisser doucement une de ses fermetures éclair. Oui cherchez pas y'en a deux mais je l'adore ce fute : il descend trèès bas sur ses hanches !

Je le colle a nouveau contre le mur et me baisse pour le soulager de ce fameux pantalon. Je l'aime, mais y'a des limites à tout. J'ai donc le nez dans son caleçon et m'amuse à le voir se déformer lentement. Ma main remonte le long de sa cuisse, le faisant gémir faiblement, et je redessine les traits de son tatouage avant de la glisser sous l'élastique.

-- …en ai pas pour longtemps, j'te rejoins !

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'une porte s'ouvre en grand, déversant dans la pièce la lumière aveuglante des couloirs.

Merde.

Heureusement pour nous, la chance est de notre côté : une jolie étagère pleine de grosses bouteilles en plastiques et de piles de serpillières se trouve entre nous et la fameuse porte. Pour une fois qu'on avait pensé à verrouiller…

-- Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

La bonne femme vient de trouver mon t-shirt en boule par terre. Là on est dans la merde !

-- Aller hop ! Avec les autres !

Les autres ?

Bill étouffe son rire dans sa main et je comprend enfin : elle le prend pour une serpillière… Si elle savait le prix que j'l'ai payé !! Bill rigole toujours et une idée de vengeance me fait sourire. J'vais vous le calmer moi… !

Je baisse silencieusement son caleçon alors qu'il me regarde surpris. Je souris de plus belle et pose mes lèvres sur son sexe qui finit de gonfler. Ses yeux deviennent tueurs mais je m'en fou, y fallait pas se moquer de mon Miskeen !

Je le prends en bouche et il gémit de surprise, replaquant sa main sur sa bouche. La femme n'a rien remarquer, occuper à fouiller dans je sais pas trop quoi en faisant un raffut pas possible. Peu importe, j'ai autre chose à penser.

Oui non parce que c'est un peu comme qui dirait la première fois que je fais ça alors bon…Bordel chuis en train de tailler une pipe à mon frère !!?! Je change beaucoup en ce moment je trouve…

Bref, c'est pas le moment de méditer, je voudrais pas le faire attendre non plus. Aller, on fait le vide… Il m'a dit qu'il se laissait juste guider pour moi, et vu le résultat je pense pouvoir me fier à sa courte expérience ! Aller, inspire….expire…

-- Hmmm…

Expire surtout, ça plait à Bill !

Je commence un léger va et viens, le sent se crisper et m'arrête. Sa main libre se perds dans mes dread et m'incite à continuer, aller, un peu de courage merde ! Je me retire, souffle un bon coup et réembrasse son gland. Ses doigts se resserrent sur mon crâne alors que je fait glisser ma langue sur sa peau, je le vois regarder en l'air, respirant difficilement. Il est si beau…Comment on peu avoir aussi peur de faire du bien ?

Je le reprends en bouche, plus sûr de moi et ses gémissements à moitié étouffés finissent de me rassurer. Mes va-et-vient se font plus rapides, mes lèvres serrent fermement sa virilité et sa main quitte ma tête pour aller empoigner une des blouses derrières lui. Vu la couleur que prennent ses articulations ça ne me dérange pas trop…

Il mord son poing et je remarque que l'autre a finit son bordel. Je l'entends regagner la porte qu'elle ferme bruyamment, s'éloigner dans le couloir et Bill jouit.

…Heu…

Deuxième bug de la soirée !

-- Tom… ?Tom ?

Je secoue la tête. Bill est accroupis devant moi –je sais pas comment il a atterrit là… -et me regarde un peu inquiet. Je sourie timidement et il me prend dans ses bras.

-- Merci Tomi…Mais t'étais pas obliger de…

-- Je préférerai ne pas m'attarder sur ce passage, j'articule.

Il rigole et se colle un peu plus à moi.

-- Je t'aime schneke.

J'embrasse sa nuque, juste derrière son oreille. On reste comme ça pendant…longtemps et il reprend avec un ton malicieux :

-- Pour quelqu'un qui voulais me « prendre devant tout le monde » tu te contente de peu je trouve…

-- T'es jamais satisfait toi ? Je me remets, je peux ?

Il rigole encore et m'embrasse au même endroit. Je rentre ma tête dans les épaules, chatouilleux et il en profite pour s'écarter.

-- J'ai envie de toi Tomi, murmure-t-il entre les baisers qu'ils dépose sur ma bouche.

-- Moi aussi…

-- On rentre à la maison ?

Je l'embrasse amoureusement, c'est toujours mieux qu'un banal « oui » et on se relève doucement. On se rhabille et retournons au bar où les autres doivent nous chercher.

Je suis encore un peu ailleurs mais plutôt fier de moi. Je le referais, c'est sûr, mais peut-être pas tout de suite…

OoOoO****

-- Et ben alors, vous étiez passé où, s'écrie Tia quand on rejoint la table.

-- On a fait un tour, répond mon double sans lâcher ma main.

-- En t-shirt ?! Vous avez pas eu froid ?!!

-- Ca va, je sourie.

Si tout le mode à compris, ils se contentent de sourire et on se dit au revoir.

Cette soirée aura été fructueuse en fin de compte : j'ai fais un pas de plus avec Bill et on a rendez vous avec Gustav et Georg pour faire des essaies. Le groupe de nos rêves n'a jamais été aussi près… !

OoOoO

_Voilà, un pitit lemon de pas grand chose. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre snif...Ca vous a plût??_


	15. chapitre 15

**Note: **Nous y sommes: le dernier chapitre, die letzte kapitel, the last chap-baf- rhum, désolé...Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et puis ben...Bonne lecture! XD

**Note2** : j'ai passé la nuit a lire des scans yaoi pour le finir ce lemon…Mais j'me plein surtout pas huhu –regard pervers vers son écran-

**Chapitre 15 **

****

Je suis à quatre pâtes, en équilibre précaire sur mon matelas trop moue et mordant à pleines dents dans ma taie. Je respire très mal mais j'ai pas trop le choix.

Une cantique de noël venant de la guirlande chantante du salon essaye vainement de se faire entendre dans toute la maison, des flocons de neiges s'écrasaient sans bruit sur la fenêtre face à moi mais j'ai arrêter de les regardés depuis un moment et mon oreiller va bientôt rendre l'âme.

-- Bill… !

Il a le nez dans mon cou et sa respiration hachée me fait frissonner. Comme son ventre brûlant contre mon dos moite, sa main sous mon nombril, ses cuisses derrière les miennes…Comme si mon état n'était déjà pas assez déplorable…

Je cris de nouveau à travers le tissu :

-- Bill !! (ndla : donc en faite ça fait un truc comme « Eul !! » -.-)

Aller, s'te plais, juste un petit peu… !

-- Elle va nous…nous entendre schnek-hum… ! (ndla : quoi vous aviez pas compris ?!)

-- M'en fou, je grogne en relâchant le coussin.

-- Tomi…

-- Bill…

-- Arrête ça !

Rêve mon grand ! Et je roule des hanches de plus belle.

-- Tu vas encore pleurer que tu peux plus t'asseoir après !

-- Bill !!

-- Tais toi j'te dis, gronde-t-il en mordillant ma nuque.

Je sens sa chaleur s'immiscer à nouveau à moi, avec une douceur infinie que je ne supporte plus. Je donne de nouveaux coups de rein et replonge dans mon oreiller pour étouffer des gémissements trop bruyants.

Si maman pouvais aller faire des achats de dernière minute pour le réveillon…

-- LES GARCONS VOUS ETES ALLES AU COURIER ??!

On se fige en priant qu'elle ne monte pas avant de répondre en cœur :

-- NON !!

Les secondes s'écoulent avec une lenteur époustouflante –à croire que tout le monde s'y met ! –et puis la porte claque.

-- HAN !!!

Bill m'a pénétré d'un coup, et recommence, recommence, recommence…

-- Putain Toooom !!

-- Pl-hun ! Plus vite !! Ah !!

Oui je suis jamais content mais là on a genre une minutes trente deux pour se lâcher et si je pouvais éviter d'avoir à jouir en silence quand c'est Bill qui me pilonne comme ça j'apprécierai ! (ndla : la délicatesse, toujours la délicatesse -.-)

On retient quand même nos cris parce que la boite au lettres est pas non plus à trois bornes de la maison et je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile ! Entre ma prostate qui envoie des décharges dans mon dos à chaque fois que le sexe de mon frère l'atteint avec force, et sa main qui fait des vas et viens sur ma propre virilité pour accélérer le processus, c'est vraiment dur.

Je cherche désespérément à happer un peu d'oxygène entre deux coups de bassin de mon amant mais ma gorge est pleine de gémissements et j'halète comme un malade. Bill a posé sa main libre sur mon épaule et la serre fermement pour pouvoir entrer plus loin en moi. On est en nage mais la vitesse de nos mouvements augmente encore.

C'est tellement bon.

Pourtant, la pression de sa main sur mon sexe diminue à mesure qu'il se rapproche de la délivrance et je grogne de frustration :

-- Bill je-HAN ! Je veux v-venir… !Hummm Bill !

Je serre ma main sur la sienne et l'oblige à faire de rapides vas et viens sur mon membre. C'en est presque sauvage ; ses ongles griffent ma peau mais je le sens à peine : je viens de jouir. J'ai plongé dans mon oreiller pour crier mon plaisir. J'ai chaud, très chaud et n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de cet orgasme que la virilité de mon jumeau violente encore mon corps. (ndla : ça fait bizarre c'te phrase…j'aime bien)

Il a maintenant ses deux mains sur les épaules et me fait me relever pour me coller à son torse. Ses bras descendent enserrer ma taille et il me prend plus brutalement en criant mon prénom avec cette voix rauque et délicieuse qu'il a quand on fait l'amour. La mienne est devenue muette et ma bouche s'ouvre à chaque pénétration en émettant un bruit sourd et sec.

-- TOOOOOM !!

Il hurle en se déversant en moi et on retombe sur le matelas, essoufflés et transpirants.

-- Les garçons ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-- Oui oui maman, je réussis à la rassurer d'une voix achée.

-- Vous voulez manger ?

-- Non merci…

Je l'entends s'arrêter dans les escaliers avant de redescendre.

-- D'accords.

Bill se retire et se laisse rouler sur le côté, me regardant avec un sourire comblé que je devine identique au mien.

-- C'est encore mieux quand on à peur qu'elle nous surprenne, rie-t-il.

J'approuve en l'embrassant fougueusement et on somnole dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoOoO

On sort de la douche à quatorze heures passés et on va s'avachir devant la télé avec la ferme intention de ne plus rien foutre de la journée. Mon double zappe négligemment sur les chaînes de musiques, assis contre moi, les genoux remonter contre son torse nue et les pieds entre mes jambes. (ndla : chais pas si vous voyez bien la position là mais bon…) Mes doigts jouent avec ses cheveux ébène mais au moment ou je me penche pour l'embrasser, Maman fait irruption dans le salon.

-- Bill t'as pas froid torse nue ? Et toi t'auras pu enfiler un pantalon sous ton t-shirt.

On soupire exagérément en la regardant et elle sourie.

-- Tenez vous avez reçu ça, reprend-elle en nous tendant une lettre encore cachetée.

Je regarde l'adresse, elle est pour « Messieurs Bill et Tom Kaulitz » mais on attendait rien…

-- Bon tu l'ouvres schneke ? Aux dernières nouvelles superman t'as pas prêté ça vision infra rouge.

Je lui tire la langue et il en profite pour me piquer l'envelopper. On se bat un moment si bien que Maman finit par nous laisser. Quand on se calme enfin, la pauvre lettre ressemble plus à rien et on est encore plus fatigués qu'avant. (ndla : c'est dure la vie hein) En plus c'est Bill qui l'a eu, peuh !

Il s'éloigne de moi pour pas que je puisse lire derrière son dos. Si c'est pas pour faire chier le monde ça hein !

-- J'te rappelle qu'y a mon nom aussi dessus alors t'es gentil, je lance en lui courant après, tu me fait voire.

-- Arrête de me suivre comme ça, geint-il, j'arrive pas à lire !

-- Montreuh !

Il s'arrête d'un coup et je lui rentre dedans. On manque de s'étaler par terre et j'essaye d'attraper le papier, ce qui n'est pas très dur puisque mon frère est devenu complètement amorphe. Je le défroisse un peu et bug sur l'entête.

Je sens Bill près de moi, sûrement en train de vérifier s'il a bien vu…

-- C'est bien le logo d'Universal que je vois là, murmure-t-il.

-- Ou alors on est fous tout les deux…

Mes yeux retrouvent leurs fonctions motrices et descendent sur la feuille. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que je lis... Je secoue la tête, recommence…J'ai du mal lire…

-- Tom ils…Ils ont…

-- Aimer la démo… ?

On se regarde et à la même fraction de seconde nous tombons dans les bras en hurlant avant d'entamer une petite danse de la victoire. (ndla : gosh…)

Non mais rendez-vous compte : U-NI-VER-SAL !!! Ils aiment ce qu'on fait !!

-- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-- Universal Maman !! Universal, cri mon jumeau.

-- Hein ?

-- La démo !!

-- Quelle démo ? De…Ooooh vous aviez envoyer un CD c'est ça ?

-- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !! Et ils ont aimé Maman !!!

-- On va devenir des straaaaaaar, je m'écris en sautant sur le canapé.

-- Faut appeler les gars !!

On se rue sur nos téléphones pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle et je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser Bill quand on sort de la salle.

-- Je t'aime !

-- Universal, ne cesse-t-il de répété, encore tout excité et dans les vapes en même temps…Ce qui est très bizarre à regarder.

-- T'es con, je souris, aller, bouge toi !

Il me regarde comme si je venais d'apparaître et se jette sur mes lèvres.

-- Moi aussi !!

Moui, les émotions fortes hein…

OoOoO

Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des gens qui bossent le 24 décembre ? Et bien il semble que chez Universal c'est le jour réservé à quatre pauvres débiles qui sautent d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte d'entrée pour essayer de se réchauffer. Oui en clair nous.

On a bien essayé de se trouver un nom plus sérieux que « Devilish », celui qu'on avait mit sur la démo à faute de mieux, mais faut croire que le froid ralentit sérieusement nos systèmes nerveux. (ndla : quoi ? où ça ??) On a donc assez vite abandonné.

-- Au faite, lance d'un coup Georg, j'ai eu une réponse pour la soirée réveillon !!

-- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dit ?!!

-- Ben avec tout ça j'ai oublié, s'excuse-t-il avant de reprendre joyeusement : Mais le maire veut bien nous laisser un créneau d'une demie heure pendant la soirée.

-- 'Tin ça claque, s'écris Gustav en frappant dans ses mains ! (ndla : jeu de mot…nan ? bon tant pis lol)

-- Notre première représentation dans une vraie salle, chantonne mon frère sautillant de plus belle. On va s'en souvenir de ces vacances !

-- Vous êtes les…Dévilish ?

On se retourne d'un bloc pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une armoire à glace en costard…Qui, réflexion faite, doit être un vigile…Mouais. Bref, on hoche la tête tous en même temps avec un sourire bien stupide et il nous fait signe d'entrer.

Je prends la main de Bill et on franchit le seuil ensemble, les yeux pétillants, nos deux amis juste derrière nous, avec l'espoir peut-être pas si fous que les deux hommes qui nous sourient vont faire se réaliser tous nos rêves…

-- Bonjour, je suis Peter Hoffman et voici David Jost. Bienvenue à Universal jeunes gens.

Oui, ce n'est peut-être pas si fou…

OoOoO

_Et voilà...La fin d'une autre belle aventure lol.  
Je posterai un épilogue la semaine prochaine, histoire de clore tout ça comme il faut mais voilà...es ist vorbeiii -beiii -beiii...  
MErci beaucoup pour votre soutient, vos reviews, merci à vous tout simplement.  
Enormes bizoux de votre auteuze dévouée (lol)_


	16. Epilogue

**Note: **Youyou!! Moui bon c'est un mini Epilogue mais bon...Enjoy!!

****

**Epilogue **

Il est 19h et nous attendons tous dans le couloir sombre. Bill est collé contre mon dos, ses lèvres sur ma nuque, ses mains dans les miennes.

Nous, c'est Tokio Hotel, le groupe qui fait fureur depuis un peu plus de trois ans en Allemagne. Bill c'est mon frère jumeau et amant depuis exactement trois ans, huit mois et quatre jours (ndla : ouais je saiiiis, c'est à l'envers mais fallait que ça colle alors bon…) et moi, moi je suis Tom Kaulitz et je ne crois pas mentir en disant que je fais parti des hommes les plus heureux de cette planète.

-- C'est parti les gars, bonne chance, nous cris David par-dessus les hurlements des fans.

Je laisse passer Gustav et Georg qui nous lancent un clin d'œil –ils n'ont pas mit longtemps à se rendre compte de notre relation mais l'on assez facilement accepter, contrairement à certaines personnes du lycées que nous sommes bien content de ne plus voir ! J'embrasse discrètement mon double et m'élance guitare en main sur la scène. Bill arrive à son tour et me lance un « je t'aime » muet avant de commencer à chanter, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce soir sera encore merveilleux, le public est surexcité. D'ailleurs je vois deux vielles connaissances dans le premier rang…

-- TWINCEST POWAAAAA !!!

Et elles n'ont pas changé.

**Note de fin** : Arf, un happy end mais bon je pouvais pas les séparés…snif. Lol Merci de m'avoir lu, d'avoir suivit ce cher Tom tout au long de ces 15 chapitres (wah !). J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (si elles sont là d'un côté -.-)

J'avais prévus un épilogue plus compliqué, une relation plus ambiguë mais je trouve que ça passe bien comme ça. Mon idée sera peut-être pour une prochaine yaoi !! D

Pour une prochaine fic, faudra peut-être attendre un peu, mon deuxième semestre est un peu (beaucoup) plus dure que le premier et chuis un peu (énormément) à la bourre donc voilà. Mais je vais essayer de finir Feuer der Holle pour ceux qui lisent XD

**Remerciements** (genre comme les pro tss, redescend sur terre ma grande !) : Déjà, à mes deux **_pseudo-filles_** qui lisent toujours en AP et sans l'approbation desquelles je poste pas (enfin la plupart du temps quoi). A ces chers **_Tokio Hotel_** qui sont ma plus grande source d'inspiration du moment lol. Et plus sérieusement à tous les gens auxquels j'ai pas pu répondre alors qu'ils me laissaient de superbes reviews ; je pense à **_ADH_** qui était dans mes premières lectrices, **_Nat_**-**_Jun_** qui a apparement aimer mes lemon (lol), **_Dada_** que j'étais trop contente de revoir XD **_Manue, Laeti, laura_**, et puis à toutes celles que j'ai déjà remercier dans mes reply.

**_Merci beaucoup encore une fois XD _**


End file.
